Operation: PICTURE :revised:
by Ukiby3000
Summary: All chapters up and grammar corrected! Father is dead and the DC are finally free from his manipulative behaviour. Now, things will begin to get better :or worse?: in their lives. KND x DC pairing. Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1: Delightful Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon. I just own the DCFDTL mother, that I named Susan Gregory. Oh, and the names for the Delightful Children I made up on my mind (and I'll always use these names for them on all my fics about the DCFDTL). On the next chapters, maybe I can come up with more original characters. Now, go and enjoy this fic! **Note:** This was written way before that episode, of the official cartoon, where they tell the origin of the DC, so, I was still thinking they were all siblings and that father was really their father.

* * *

Opening File

Loading... Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 1: Delightful Freedom

Initianting Transmission...

* * *

Freedom (n.) 1. Liberty, independece, autonomy. 2. Liberty to act according to the person free will. 3. Liberation. 5. Exemption, dispense.

**6. No restriction.**

--

They were finally free. Their father wasn't controling them anymore. Their mother could come back and they could take off their emotional handcuffs. It took almost 18 years, but they were finally free. All the DCFDTL were free. Now, they could be what they wanted to be. They could do what they wanted to do.

At their father's burial, they were to only ones there. Even being a bad person, he was their father. While they were entering on the cemetary following four men that were carring their father's coffin, they were feeling kind of sad, but with an inner happiness that they were trying to hide. Their father always told them that they should hide their real feelings and wills to the others.

When the coffin was finally underground, and they knew that they didn't need to feel afraid anymore, they all looked to the grave and then looked at the sky. They didn't know why they did that, but they did anyway. All of them at the same time, like one. They were taught to act like that. To act like they were just one mind and one body. They were taught that they should act, talk, think and do everything together, since they were four, when their mother "died".

Their mother was a really wonderfull woman. She was tall, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a soft voice and kindness on her heart. All the DCFDTL always used to remember her with a lot of respect and a giant love in their hearts.

Walking back to the cemetary gate, Nadine, the dark-blond haired girl, suddenly stopped to walk. Her siblings stopped too and looked back at her.

"And now?" she asked looking down. "What are we going to do? I mean, there's no one out there to take care of us."

Miette, the shortest girl with glasses, walked towards her sister and, hugging her, she said: "Don't worry. We will be OK. Father is dead and he left a lot of money to us. And we are old enough to take care of ourselves. Right?" she asked looking at her sister face behind her black framed glasses.

Nadine looked to Miette and said, rubbing the lower area of her own rib cage: "Yes, we are going to be OK."

The blonde girl remembered what her father did to her many years ago and wanted to cry. She remembered that when she was 11, she headed a mission to destroy the KND. After talking about it with her father, she and her siblings went to execute the plan, but everything went wrong and all that they won were a spanking. Specially Nadine. Father kicked her on the stomach, right under her rib cage, what broke one of her ribs.

"Hey, Nadine, if you want to cry, cry. Father isn't around anymore," Said Kasen, the one with the helmet. "And you know what? I think mum is coming back. I can fell this."

Nadine looked to her brother, with her eyes full of water and started to cry on her shorter sister's shoulder. She cried everything that she wanted to cry all those 17 years. A loud and hard cry. All her siblings felt touched by that and some tears rolled from their eyes too. Joy and sadness all mixed up.

Out of the cemetary, but still in front of the gate, Albin, the blond boy looked up and said, with a little tone of hope on his voice: "The sky is so blue. It wouldn't be a surprise for me if mum appeared today. Even if she appeared now, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Miette, still hugged with Nadine, said with a soft smile on her face: "Well, she will come soon, that's for sure. She won't leave us alone if she's alive somewhere. Once that she receives the news, she will come running to our mansion to live with us!"

"I will appear sooner than you think," someone said behind them.

All them turned and saw a blond woman, around her 40s, standing under the cemetary gate.

"Hi my little kids! I missed you for so long!" the woman said with tears in her eyes.

She was their mother. She was Susan Gregor.

She reappeared after the burial to see her children again after 13 years without seeing them. That day was more to celebrate than to be sad about Mr. Delightful's death. All the DCFDTL were happy to be free and have they mother back home to take care of them. Have the kind and gentle Susan back.

All of sudden, their eyes became full of water again. It was a long time that they didn't cry. At least, not crying because they were happy. They hugged their mother and, after a long time without doing this, they opened big smiles. But not sarcastics or devilish smiles. Just plain, happy smiles. They smiled because they were free and they also smiled because they discovered that their father lied to them when he said that their mother died.

Kasen, the one with the helmet, was the last one to hug his mother. When he saw everyone there, hugging their mother, he did something that he never did in front of the others: he took off his helmet. Then, his face came out of the shadows. His medium brown hair was a little bit messed up and his blue eyes were shinning with the tears. He was smiling and sighed when he passed his fingers through a scar on his face. It was a cross scar on his right cheek.

All Father's work. It was a punishment for something he did, many years ago. When he was 5, he refused to accept that his mother was dead. Father then took him to his bedroom and punished him. After a long and severe spanking, he grabed a really sharp knife and drew a cross on the little boy's face, making him scream on pain. He didn't care about it and left the boy there, bleeding, with two broken ribs and crying loud because of the pain on his face and body. It was up to his siblings to take care of him the way they could, once they were very young too. After his recovery, he started to use a helmet to cover his scar, and he never took it off again in front of the others.

But now, he knew that he could take off his helmet and forget the past, because the past was now dead with his father. And now, everything would be fine. Then, he went to hug his mother too, dropping the helmet on the ground.

All them knew, deep in their souls that, back in the past, their mother had ran away from Father. Even when he said that she was dead, they refused to believe on it, but they needed to, or they would finish just like Kasen. But, they knew that it was her only chance to live. Her only chance to have freedom. They knew that she loved them and, in the appropriated moment, she would come back to them.

And that's what she did.

"Oh my little chilcren! I missed you all so much. Please, step back so I can see how much you all grew up," Susan said, looking at her children in front of her.

Nadine had become a beautiful girl, with a long dark blond hair and soft white skin. Her body was the strongest of all the DCFDTL because she liked to make exercises and play lots of sports. With her 5'8'' and gentle moves, even with her strong looking body, she was the sweetest girl of all that team. Afraid the moon (specially the full moon) and with a strong interest in punk-rock music, she, in particular, far from her father, liked to listen to Blink 182, Good Charlote and other bands.

Miette was still the shortest and fattest of them all, but she became a lovely person. She was very cute, with her glasses and a kind of melodic voice. Outside her house, she was very talkative and liked to listen to indie music. Franz Ferdinand, The Hives, The Vines, The Strokes, White Stripes... All them were great to her. She also had cut her hair very short, and her fear of dentists have grown a lot. She also liked to read books (but everything but horror books, because she hated horror).

Albin, the blond boy, had cut his hair, and now it was very short. He was almost the same height of Nadine and liked all kind of old songs, like Disco and Dance of the 60's. KC and the Sunshine Band, Earth, Wind and Fire and this kind of stuff. He had a big fear of cats and a deep love for colorful clothes. He also just liked to wear white socks since the 4 years. Outside his father vigilance, he was a happy boy, that was always smilling and cheering up his siblings, that were his only friends.

Kasen, the ex-helmeted boy had now a medium length hair, that touched his shoulders, in a light brown tone and he had the "x" scar on his face. He liked rock, specially 70's rock, like Doors, Jefferson Airplane and all those psicodelic things. A little bit taller than Nadine and with an average body. Not fat or skinny. Just normal. Like Albin. He didn't like the blue color and was afraid of closed spaces.

And, Donovan, the tallest of them all, with his 6'5'' and a little bit more, was a quiet boy, that didn't smile too often. His hair was a little bit long and with bangs. And they were really long bangs and they always fell on his blue eyes. He liked hardcore, specially Puddle of Mudd. With a strange fear of flowers and great interest in religion, he was studing in a college just for boys.

Susan looked at her children and more tears came down from her blue eyes. They have grown up a lot in all those 13 years and she was very touched about his.

"Now,"she said "we're going to live like a family. Like a real family! You can all be what you want! You all can wear the clothes you want and listen the music you all want. Please, come with me."

She walked in the direction of a limousine and opened the door.

"Please, enter my children," She said with a smile. "We are going to our new home!".

All the DCFDTL entered in the car and their mother said something to the chauffeur. She entered on the car by the front door and they all went to Susan's house, where she and her kids will live like a real family. Like the family that they could be since the beginning, if Father wasn't around.

* * *

Note: Please, review. Next chapter will come soon. Hope you all liked this first chapter. And, like I said, the rating is for future chapters. And, one thing: thankx for reading! And annonymous reviews are OK and you can criticize anything you want and also give suggestions. I'm an open person.


	2. Chapter 2: Children and Teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon. Like I said, I just own the DCFDTL mother. Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading... Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 2: Children and Teenagers

Initianting Transmission...

* * *

Teenager (n.) 1. Someone that is in the adolescence.

**2. Girl or boy between 13 and 19**

--

"Soooooo, what kind of girl you want to find at our new school Jr.?" Nigel asked to Hoagie. They were in his father's car, heading to their new school where they would pass all their last year of high school. Nigel had grown up a lot. He was still a bald boy, and his sunglasses were still there, but, he looked more adult in many ways. He was wearing a pair of black pants, black shoes and a white shirt.

"Girl? Well Nigel... Well, you know... I'm not that lucky with girls, you know," Hoagie said blushing a little. He was still a fat boy, but he abandoned his pilot glasses since the 7th grade. His short light brown hair always looked messed up and his clothes often looked creased. Wearing a pair of brown pants, a beige t-shirt and brown shoes, he looked a lit bit like a nerd. And, to tell the truth, he really was.

"Well, I think you'll find the girl for you in this new school. I'm almost 100 percent sure about this."

"I don't know Nigel... What kind of girl would like to hang around with a nerd like me? Just if she wants help with her homework."

"C'mon! Everybody have a pair somewhere. Don't worry."

At the same time, at the school...

"WEEEEEEE!! First day of class!!" Kuki yelled opening her brand new locker. "New school, new people, new year!!"

"Calm down Kuki, before Abigail becomes deaf," Abby said opening her own locker.

"Sorry!" she said with a happy face, and blushing a little. Kuki had become a sweet japonese girl, with short straight black hair and deep black eyes. She was almost the same height of Abby and had a thin body, without many curves. Wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and pink sneakers, she looked as childish as her younger sister.

Abigail, that was now leaned on the wall, next to Kuki, was wearing a dark jeans skirt, a red sleevless shirt, a pair of black sandals and her usual cap. With her long black hair in it usual braid, dark brown eyes, a beautiful body and her dark brown smooth skin, she looked a lot years older than Kuki, but they just a had one year of diference between them.

"So, prepared for this new school?" Kuki asked to her friend.

"Abigail is more than ready," the brunette girl answered. "Let's go outside to wait for Nigel and Hoagie?"

"Okie-doki!" Kuki said closing her locker. They started to walk and then Kuki asked: "Hey! What about Wally?"

"Oh, his parents put him in a boy's school. Don't ask Abigail why."

At Wallabe's new school...

"Great..." the Australian boy thought while opening his locker. "I'm far from my friends on a stange school and I'm the shortest here. This is just great."

Walabbe was now a 17 year old blond boy with short hair, dark eyes and he was really short for his age. With his pair of ripped jeans, black t-shirt and dark sneakers, he was trying to make the "bad-boy" style, so then people wouldn't bother him.

Suddenly, a tall, brown haired boy, wearing very elegant clothes stopped by his side and opened a locker.

"Weird..." thought Walabbe with himself "I think I already saw this boy..."

All of sudden, the boy looked at him and, starring right into his eyes, he asked: "Beatles?"

A little bit blushed and frozen, he answerred: "Yes. How you..."

"Don't remember me right? Well, if I was with my siblings, I think you probably would remember me."

Then, something hit Walabbe: he was one of the DCFDTL.

"You... You're..."

Still looking deep in the Australian boy's eyes, he said: "Surprised?" Closing the locker and leaning on the wall, he continued, always looking into Walabbe's eyes: "I don't keep any resentment about you and your friends. You can stop pressing your Geometry book against your chest now."

The blond boy, a little bit more relaxed now, put his book under his arm and said, closing his locker: "So, do you always studied here?"

"I started to study here when I started high school. And I think I never introduced myself properly to you. My name is Donovan Delightful Gregor. And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my Math class. Bye."

Donovan then turned his back to the other boy and went away. While walking, he said: "Nice meeting you. Maybe we can see each other soon."

Walabbe continued to look at him, when he finally entered in a corridor and disappeared.

"He looks very... unhappy," Walabbe thought while going to his Geometry class. Everything that boy said was extremelly emotionless. Were almost robotic actions.

He knew it was going to be a really weird year.

Twenty minutes later, back to the other former KND school...

"Oh man!" Hoagie thought with himself running through the school corridors. "I can't find my class!! I can't be late in my first day!"

Then, turning a corner, he bumped into someone. They both fell on the floor. Hoagie's books were everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Hoagie said raising from the floor.

"That's nothing," the person on the ground said, looking for something on the ground.

"What are you looking for?"

"My glasses. Can you see them?"

Hoegie looked around and saw a pair of glasses on the floor. He picked them up and said: "Here are they. Sorry if I caused any trouble."

The person put on the glasses and then looked at Hoagie. The person was actually a girl. Kind of fat, but cute. Wearing a black skirt, a red t-shirt with a big 'Coke' bottle printed on it and black pair of All-Stars, she looked a perfect indie. Hoegie helped her to stand up and she said: "Thankx. Hmm... Did I ever saw you?"

"See me? I don't think so. I'm new here. By the way, my name is Hoagie."

"Hoagie?!" the girl said in surprise. He looked at her confused and she said: "You were from KND right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm one of the DCFDTL. Don't you remember me?"

Hoagie, as fast as he could, grabbed his own books from the floor and said, before running to somewhere: "I would love to stay here and fight with you and your brothers that are probably hidden somewhere, but I gotta go! Bye!"

And Miette stayed there, a little bit confused. Then, she remembered that she was late too and, grabing her own books from the floor, she went.

In one of the classrooms...

"Now, boys and girls, read chapter one. I'll be right back." The teacher said going out of the classroom. Abigail looked out through the window and started to think about what was happening to Walabbe on the other school. Then, she heard someone call her. She looked and saw that it was Nigel.

"Yeah? Any problem?"

"It is just... Are you seeing those two boys on the front row?" he asked whispering.

"Yes. And?"

"Don't they look familiar to you?"

Abigail looked at the two boys sitting on the front row and started to think if she have already saw any of them. One of them were blond, with white skin and he was wearing colorfull clothes. He was a very happy boy too.

The other boy was a little bit taller, with dark skin and dark brown hair. He had a scar on his face and he was wearing very common jeans and a white t-shirt. But, he looked kind of cute in Abby's opinion.

"Well, if Abigail had ever saw a boy with a cross scar on his face, she would remember. This is something you don't see everyday."

"But, they look familiar to me... very familiar..." Then, Nigel remembered: "Ah, do you remember when we were on the same school of the DCFDTL?"

"Of course Abigail remembers the delightful dorks. So what?"

"There aren't two of them sitting there?"

"But why they aren't all together like always?"

"I don't know, but they look a lit bit more relaxed. What happened to them?"

Nigel started to wonder what could heve happened on the DCFDTL lives and Abigail continued to look to the brunette boy on the front row. He really looked charming, even with that scar.

End of classes on the two schools. Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel and Abigail were on the school gate, waiting for their fathers.

"So, you two saw two of the Delightful Children?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, Abigail isn't so sure, but Nigel is sure about it," Abby answered.

"And, what are we going to do?" Kuki asked. She was a little bit worried that they could do something to them.

"I don't know. They are quite relaxed now," Nigel said. "Maybe they don't keep any resentment from us."

Then, they looked four of the DCFDTL coming to the gate. They stayed a little bit tense for some seconds, but then relaxed when seeing them laughing like normal teenagers after a school day.

"They are... normal?" asked Abby to Nigel.

"Looks like," he answered. Then he shouted to the group: "Hey, you, weren't you the DCFDTL?"

All the four looked at him and Kuki and Hoagie frooze for a moment. They were still a little bit scarried.

"Yes," Nadine answered. Her and her siblings came together the former KND members and asked: "Nigel Uno right? I'm Nadine. These are Miette, Kasen and Albin. I think you never knew our names right?"

"Well, to tell the truth, no."

"So, you aren't as creepy as you were back in the past. What happened?" Kuki asked.

"Well, our lives changed a little and now we live with our mother. She's an angel," Kasen said, trying to avoid looking direct to Abby, once that he found she was really pretty.

"And where is your other brother? That tall skinny guy," Abigail asked.

"Well, he's at a boy's school since 9th grade," Albin answered.

Then, a car stopped in front of the school. It was a big black limousine. The Delightful Children said, all at the same time: "Our mother is here. Nice seeing you again!" Then, they entered on the car and it went away.

Then, Hoagie said: "Hey, they said 'boy's school'. Do you think it's the same school where Walabbe's parents sent him to?"

"Well, it's possible, once that aren't many boy's schools around here," Nigel answered.

At Walabbe's school...

"So, you're here because you wanted?" Wally asked to Donovan. They were on the school gate, waiting for their parents like the others.

"Yes. I wanted to stay alone. And, with four brothers with you, it's a little bit hard. All I wanted was a little bit of time for myself. But father always wanted us together..."

"And, what happened to him?"

"He's dead. Now we are living with mom. She's a really good person. She let us do anything we want. Anything we wanted to do all our lives."

Walabbe saw that the boy looked a little bit angry while talking about his past life with his father, then he changed the subject of the conversation: "Well, do you like music like normal people, right?"

"What do you mean with 'normal people'? Just because I was always with my brothers didn't mean that I wasn't human!"

Then, the black limousine stopped at the front gate.

"Better thank God that my mother came. But you'll need to explain yourself tomorrow. Bye Beatles."

And with this, he entered on the car and went. Walabbe was too scared to say anything or do anything.

* * *

Notes:

1) Pleaze, review!!

2) Next chapter will come soon!! I promise!! Liked this second chapter??

3) Rating is still for future chapters. Wait and you'll see!

4) Thankx for reading!

5) Now, for specific people:

-Ftiger: Thankx for the review! I can't wait to see more chapters of your fic!

-SuperSmashGal: Thankx for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Amberluvron: Oh, don't worry! The blonde girl will appear a lot! Not in this, but in future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3: From the Darkness of a Mansio...

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon. (how many times I need to repeat this??). Like I said, I just own the DCFDTL mother (and she didn't appear anymore... Well, next chapter she will... no, wait! next chapter is the sequence of this one... forget it...). Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading... Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 3: From the Darkness of a Mansion

Initiating Transmission

* * *

Darkness (n.) 1. Obscurity. 2. Gloom. 3. (fig.) Ignorance

**4. Wickedness, perversity.**

Ten years before...

"Failures!"

"But dad..."

"No 'but'! You all failed again. Like always. Why I still try to train you to be good fighters? I should do everything myself and not try to train you."

"And why don't you go?"

The one who had spoken was Donovan. He was tired to listen to his father call him and his brothers failures and even worst things.

"What did you say Donovan?"

"You heard what I said. You aren't deaf."

"How you dare talking to me like this you little brat?" Father said creating a fireball with his hand.

"Wanna kill me just because I said something you didn't like? OK, just do it," The tall boy said, opening his shirt and showing his bare chest to his father. "So? What are you waiting for? Shoot this damn ball!" and, turning to his brothers: "Stay away. This is just between me and him."

Donovan then faced his father again with anger in his eyes and trying hard not to think that those could be his last seconds alive. The fireball burning on his father incandescent hand.

"So?"

"Donovan," Father said making the fireball dissapear "I don't know if you are brave or dumb, but I'm not going to kill you just because you faced death without hesitation. That's what I want. From all of you," He said, looking at the other kids standing behind Donovan.

All the children behind the tall boy were shaking. They thought that their brother was going to die. He turned to them and said, grabing his shirt from the floor: "Let's go. We need a bath," He went, and the others followed him.

"What I just did?" Donovan thought with himself while walking "I could be dead now. Well, but at least I would be free"

"Hey Donovan," Miette said, pushing her brother arm to catch his attention "You were very brave back there. Thankx for protecting us."

"That's nothing my little cute thing," He said kissing his sister's forehead. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to take a good bath."

Donovan entered on the bathroom and locked the door. He threw his shirt on the sink and turned on the tap of the bathtub. While waiting for the water fill it, he started to think, sitting on the tub border.

"This isn't right. We just have seven years... Father makes me sick. I hate him. If I only could fight against his fire power... I remember that time I saw a man that could stop a heart with his psychic powers. If I only had this power."

When the bathtub was full, he turned off the tap and took off all his clothes. He entered on the cool water and started to look around him in the bathroom. Everything looked so dark in that house. Even with the lights on, everything looked very dark.

"I also don't like this mansion. The energy here is too negative."

At the yard...

"YYYAAAAAHH!!"

Miette was aparently trying to improve her abilities with her staff on a tree. Her movements were very fast for a girl from her age and height.

"I'm not a failure. I'm not a failure," she kept repeating while striking the tree's trunk. Some tears were rolling down from her blue eyes. In fact, she was just trying to ease her anger on that old plant. That was her only way to make this without hurting anyone.

At the mansion's attic...

"What are we looking for?" Nadine asked to Kasen, while looking inside some old boxes.

"Something about our mother," he said from the other side of the room, checking an old chest.

"You never give up right? You never give up on trying to find something about our mom."

"I never give up because I know she's alive and she had to run away. But I want to know why, when and where she is."

"Probably dad already burned it all..." the girl said, looking down, losing her hope.

"No. He probably fogot something. We just need to keep on searching. I will never give up," Kasen said taking the things off the chest.

"OK, I'll never give up too. I'll help you!" she said looking inside the boxes again.

Behind the darkness of his helmet, Kasen gave a smile and mentally thanked his sister.

At Albin's bedroom...

Some music was flowing from a little turntable and the blond boy was sat on the floor of his bedroom.

"Good old KC and the Sunshine Band... It is the only thing that can make me more calm and forget my problems."

While the music was playing, Albin was trying to imagine how his life would be if he had been born in the 60s, with all that "Love and Peace" philosophy and the "Flower Power" thing. Everything would be so wonderful. At least, he tought that it would be great.

But now, everything he had was a pair of katanas and a father that liked to spank him and his siblings. That life was horrible.

Five years later...

"I sent you all to make an easy mission that was destroy those pathetic KND, and you all come home crying like babies! I can't believe that I trained you so much to receive this in exchange."

"Father," Albin said, bowing himself in front of his dad "Please, give us another chance."

"Another chance?"

"Yes. We will accept any order of you."

"Well, I was about to ask if you agree to enter on a little machine that I created. Maybe with this you will be able to defeat these kids. Do you accept?"

"We accept all," the Deligthfull Children said together.

"OK. Follow me my children," Father said, raising from his chair and walking out of the room, beeing followed by the five children.

At the KND tree house, it was already midnight and everyone was sleeping. Out of the nowhere, a bunch of men wearing black suits entered on the headquarters and caught all the KND easily, once that they were sleepy and were too surprised to react - plus, it was a day that the security system was broken. With guns pointed to them, they were told to dress up properly and chose a weapon. But just one weapon.

In just some minutes, all them were with their usual clothes and had choosen a weapon to take with them.

The men conducted all the KND to a black limousine and they all went. When Number One asked to a man where thay were going, he said that thay were going to Mr. Delightful's house to fight against their children. All the KND found it very strange. It wasn't the usual Delightful Children's attitude. Something was wrong. They usually would go and try to beat them with some kind of weird robot or plan, but never fight face to face with them.

Reaching the Delightful's house, each one have been conducted to a great room with wooden floor. Kuki and Hoagie were the most scared ones. Walabbe was nervous. Abby and Nigel were trying to act cool.

All them noticed that in the upper corners of the rooms, there were cameras watching them. And, on the other side of each room, a door. All them closed.

Then, all the doors opened suddenly and each of the Delightful Children were behind each door. They stepped inside the room and all the KND shivered. All them were grasping classical weapons like swords and staffs. The look in their eyes was more emotionless than usual and they all looked controled by something stronger than them.

From a far room, Father was watching everything by the cameras on the rooms. The evil smile on his face grew wide when he saw all the KND scared.

"Poor kids. They don't know that I'm the one who's controlling my children. They don't have a chance against them," Then he shouted, pressing a button "DESTROY THEM!"

Father voice echoed by all the rooms and all the Deligthfull Children, with their blue emotionless eyes made a positive nod with their heads and went to attack the KND.

In Walabbe's room, he was fighting against Donovan and his weapon was a long iron sword while the Aussie boy's weapon was a strange gun that shoot caramels.

"This isn't fair!" Wally tought while running from the brown haired boy "He has a enormous sword! He can cut me in two if he wants!"

Number Four turned and shoot the caramels into Donovan's direction, but, apparently, he felt nothing, once that he just stopped and, when the caramels ended, he just went after Walabbe with his sword again. When his gun ran out of ammo, Walabbe threw it on the floor and started to try to fight with his own hands.

He scaped from the first three swings of the iron weapon and, while Donovan was preparing the fourth swing, Number Four jumped and punched him on the face. But again, it looked useless, once that the boy just looked at him, still emotionless and went to attack him again like nothing happened.

"This boy is made of what? Steel?" Walabbe thought while trying to find an opportunity to attack again. But, all of sudden, Donovan, as fast as the wind, passed by him and made a deep cut on his right arm. The blood started to flow and Wally screamed as he put his hand on the wound. He looked back, at Donovan, and asked: "How you did this? You aren't human right?"

Donovan just looked at him and, staring at him with his emotionless eyes, he just said: "Destroy," Then, he passed his fingers by the blood on the sword and prepared himself to attack again.

"W-wait a sec..." But, again, very fast, the boy passed by him, now, cutting his left leg.

Another scream of pain and Walabbe kneeled on the floor.

"DEMON!" he shouted to the boy.

"Demon?" Donovan asked. And, turning to face the blond boy, he said: "Sorry. I don't have another option," For some seconds, Walabbe could swear that he saw a little bit of emotion in the tall boy's eyes, but it faded away very fast.

Walking towards the Aussie, he raised his sword and ran it through Walabbe's chest, making more blood flow and the boy scream again. The beautiful wood floor was now with a big puddle of scarlet blood where Walabbe was kneeled. He looked at Donovan and, he saw that the brown haired boy was with tears rolling down his eyes.

"S-Sorry..." He forced himself to say. He tried to hold his hand that was raising with the sword again, but it was useless, because his eyes became emotionless again and he prepared another blow with the sword.

But, when he went down with the sword, something stopped it. It was Walabbe's hand. He got courage to hold the sword with his hand, even knowing that his hand was going to be badly injured. More blood started to drip, now from his hand, and, with the surprise, Donovan stopped for some seconds. Walabbe just needed those seconds to try to do something.

With an last impulse, he rose and, letting go the sword, he jumped over the other boy, landing on his good leg. Then, with a fast move, he kicked the other boy's hand with his wounded leg and, with this, Donovan's hand loosened the sword and Walabbe ran to grab it. Bleeding from all his wounds, he was with the sword on his hand and, as fast as he could, he stabbed the sword into the boy's leg, but Donovan didn't scream.

"As I thought," The Aussie boy thought, kneeling on the floor, exhausted. "He's beeing controled by something. Nobody that is normal receives such a deep wound and don't scream. I bet that his father is behind all this."

On the other room, Hoagie was fighting against Miette. She was very good with her staff and the boy was already with some purple bruises on his skin, but nothing to serious. He was with a SPLANKER and she was with some wounds as well. It was a very equilibrated fight, but Miette was in a kind of advantage, because she could attack Hoagie from a little bit farther.

"You fight quite well for a girl," Hoagie said, dodging from some blows of the staff.

"I don't need your admiration, thank you," She said, trying to hit him in many ways.

"You eyes look strange. What happened to you?"

"Concentrate yourself in the fight."

"Ok, if you don't want to chat," Hoagie said, now close enough to "shoot" with the SPLANKER. It hit the girl face and she stepped back, but she didn't give a single signal of pain. He also saw that the girl was kind of hypnotized.

At the same time, Kuki was trying to dodge as fast as she could from Albin's katanas. She was with little cuts in her arms and legs, but they weren't even half serious as Walabbe's cuts. Beeing lightest and fastest, she was dodging from the blows very well and with a kind of "gun" made with a blender and with lemonade as "ammo" on her hand, she was going well.

"This isn't very nice!" she shouted at the blond boy and tried to shoot some lemonade at him. With a stroke of luck, she shoot the lemonade right on the boy's eyes, and he became blind for some time.

Swinging his sword everywhere, he shouted: "Where are you?" Suddenly, Kuki kicked him in the face making him fall on the floor. His swords fell on the floor and she grabed one of it and said: "Now, we are equal!"

Nigel, that was fighting against Nadine and her loyal bow, had already received an arrow on his arm and was trying to find a way to come closer to her and hit her, once that the ammo of his weapon was over.

"Don't run from me!" the girl ordered, trying to hit the bald boy one more time, but, once that he was running around all the room, she wasn't able to aim properly.

"I will run as much as I want," Number One said, just waiting for her arrows to finish, and then, he could have an advantage.

"This your destiny Nigel! Don't try to run from it!"

"Sorry, but I want a better destiny."

And, finally, Abigail was facing the helmeted boy and his impecable martial skills. Her gun was already without ammo too and she started to fight with her own hands. He was just a little bit faster than her but the thing that was getting in the way of some on the Abby's moves was the boy's helmet. And, when she tried to take it off, the boy made a fast move and threw her on the floor.

"Never, ever, take of my helmet," He said with some emotion on his eyes that suddenly disappeared like what had happened to Donovan.

"You sure have a lot of problems," Abby said raising from the floor and attacking again.

And the fights continued, for a long time. Longer than the Delightful Children or the KND were expecting.

* * *

Notes:

1) Yes, review, please!!

2) Next chapter (that's the sequnce of this one) will come next week!! Liked this third chapter??

3) Don't you love the sensation of don't knowing what will happen??

4) Thankx for reading! Really, it means a lot!

5) Now, for my lovely reviwers:

Ftiger: Thankx for the another review!! Did I already said that your fic is awesome?? Well, one more time just to be sure: YOUR FIC ROX!!

IceDragonQueen2005: Hmm... Love triangle? I didn't think about it... I'll analyze the possibility! Thankx for the idea!

Ahhelga: Well, it's a little bit confusing, because in some fics, they aren't in the KND, but they remember, and in some they don't remember... Well, to be true to you, I don't like the name Lenny! That's why I changed it! Oh, Hoagie will be paired with someone (and I think you already can tell who!!). Loved your review!


	4. Chapter 4: Down and Out

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon. (bla... bla... bla...). Like I said, I just own the DCFDTL mother (she didn't appear this chapter, but in the next, she will appear! Yuppy!). Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading... Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 4: Down and Out

Initianting Transmission...

* * *

Out (adv.) 1. Outside. 2. Absent. 3. To everyone, in all directions.

**4. Exhaustion.**

After two hours of fighting, the KND and the DC where extremelly tired.

Donovan and Walabbe were taking turns cutting each other with the only sword in the room and their blood was spread all over the room's floor. The two were breathing heavilly and the sword was in the Aussie's hand.

"We are both ruined, right?" asked Number 4 to the tall boy. "End of fight?"

"This fight will only finish when one of us die," Donovan answered in a kind of mechanical tone. But, suddenly, Donovan's eyes recovered their emotion and the boy fell on his knees, spitting some blood.

Number 4 relaxed a little and asked: "Back to the 'real' you?".

"Kind of... Father didn't expect any of us coming out of the mind control. He thought that we would fight 'till death." He looked down to all the blood on the floor and just sighed.

"Wasted blood," Walabbe said, sitting on the floor and looking at the bloody iron sword.

"Now that I'm out of the hypnosis, I feel a lot of pain. But it is very good. It tells me I'm myself again. It tells me I'm alive."

"And now, who won?"

"I don't know. Probably you, because I don't want to fight anymore. And I think you don't want too."

"You're right. And what will happen if you and your brothers lose?"

"I don't know, but the most probable thing is that Father will kill us. It was our last chance."

"Kill you all? What kind of psychotic father is him?"

"The kind that likes to spank us. If I wasn't with all this cuts on my skin, you would see my scars."

At Miette and Hoagie's fighting room, the girl's nose was bleeding and like the boy she was with lot of purple bruises on her white skin.

"Why you never give up you fat stupid boy?"

"Well, why don't YOU give up?"

They were facing each other, both sweating and looking very tired.

"You look a little bit tired," Hoagie said "Why don't we give a little break?"

"Shut up! You're a pathetic, weak kid and need to be destroyed!"

"You'll never give up, right?" the boy asked again, preparing his SPLANKER to hit the manipulated girl once more.

"Not until I kill you!" she shouted, running towards the boy with her staff prepared to hit him pretty hard.

On the other room, where Kuki and Albin were fighting, the girl was taking more and more advantage of the situation. The blond's eyes were still a little bit damaged by the lemonade and he was still without his other katana, that was with Kuki so then they could fight in an equilibrated way.

"You little irritating girl! Stay still!"

Kuki was jumping and dancing around Albin and with this she was dodging from his attacks very well and in the process, she was also attacking, but she just was giving some soft cut on the other boy. She didn't want to hurt him too much.

"You need to be faster!" the japonese girl said, smilling and jumping around the boy.

At this time, in the other room, Nadine had run out of arrows and was now trying to punch and kick Nigel the way she could, but she wasn't very good at body fight. She was now with more bruises than the boy and was feeling really tired.

"You... You..." she said looking down. Her fists clenched and her nose bleeding.

"Calm down girl. You're too nervous. You should relax sometimes."

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled and went to attack him again.

Finally, at the last room, where Abigail and Kasen were fighting, the boy had already recovered himself from the mind control and now he was just facing the girl on the other side of the room. Both of them were tired, but they were ready to attack at any time.

"You fight well girl."

"You too. Abigail thought that you and your brothers were a bunch of lazy kids that didn't like to do nothing with your hands."

"Our father force us to do this. Maybe we would be doing something else with our free time if he wasn't around."

"Abigail understands. And if you don't agree with them..."

"You get a really haevy punishment. Here is like this. You can't step out of the line not even a second."

"Sad... very sad."

At this time, Father was now angry like a beast. He realized that Donovan and Kasen were already out of the mind control and the others were taking too much disvantage on their fights.

"Those stupid kids!" he said loudly "They can't do nothing right! They are a bunch of failures. Like their mother," Then, pressing the same button he pressed before, he ordered loudly: "Stop fighting. Come back."

Miette, Albin and Nadine automatically stopped and went out of the room by the same door that they entered. Kasen and Donovan stayed some seconds more, just to face a little bit more Number 5 and 4. Then, they went as well.

A couple of days later, at the KND tree house...

"Are you OK Number 4?" asked Number 5 still a little bit worried about the blond boy. He was still with some scars from the fight and was the more confused of all the KND that fought that night.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to go out for a while. I stayed too much time inside of the tree house." The boy said, going out. He wanted to stay alone to think more about what happened in that night. He also was thinking about the DC, because they didn't appear anymore to bother then. All that looked very strange.

At the Delightful's mansion...

Things were strangely fine. Father didn't punish any of the children after the fight. He was just quieter than before and was now passing all his days locked on his bedroom. The DC weren't ordered to do anything all those days, and it all looked very strange to all of them. Specially for Nadine, Miette and Albin, that didn't remember a thing about that night.

The short girl and the blond boy were standing in front of their Father's bedroom door, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Why he stays all day long here?" Miette asked to her brother.

"I don't know. He's like this since that night we don't remember anything."

"Isn't that weird? I mean, us and Nadine don't remember a single fact about that night. The last thing we all remember is that we were entering on that strange machine that father built."

"The weirdest thing is that Donovan and Kasen are hidding from us what happened."

"You are right. Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that we have more questions than answers."

At Nadine's bedroom...

The blond girl was looking at her bow and trying to think how some stains of blood appeared in its soft wood.

She didn't remember, but, while she was fighting, Nigel have been able to came closer to her while she was shooting her arrows and some of his blood that was coming out from the hole that her arrow made on the boy's shoulder had spattered on her weapon.

But, she didn't remember anything. It was all very confusing.

At the same time, at the kitchen, Kasen was sat at the table, with a glass of water in front of him and he was looking at it like he had nothing better to do. Then, Donovan entered and sat at the table too. He started to look at some crumbs of bread on the table and then started to follow a little ant that was walking by the wooden surface of the furniture.

"So?" Kasen said, breaking the silence, but still looking at the glass.

"I think he'll do something, but I don't know when and how," The tall boy answered, still tracking the little ant.

"Do you think we should tell the others about that night?"

"No."

"But they are confused," The helmeted boy said, looking at his brother.

"I know, but I don't want to see them suffer more."

"They are suffering more this way than if we tell them!" Kasen said loud, hitting his fist at the table.

"So you go tell them. I'm not going," Donovan said, still looking down to the wood.

"You're a jerk!" the other boy shouted, raising from his chair and going out of the room. Nadine, that was at the door, looked at him go away, and then looked at Donovan. Her two bothers were as strange as her Father those past days. She just looked down and sighed, before entering on the kitchen to grab a glass of milk for her. Donovan didn't say a thing. She stayed in silence too.

When it was already dark, and all of the DC were already on their bedrooms, sleeping or just laying on their beds, Father went out of his bedroom. He looked tired and his pace was slow. Then, he stopped in front of Nadine's bedroom door and stayed there for something about twenty or thirdy seconds, before entering.

Her bedroom was dark and she was already in deep sleep. Father stopped by the side of her bed and started to look at her. Deep of his heart, all that he wanted to do was to suffocate the little girl in her sleep. But, he just stayed there, standing next to her, in the dark of the night. What he was doing there, not even him knew very well.

Then, after he could realize, he was already with a pillow on his hands. The next step was just suffocate the girl, but, he was still a little bit unsure if that was really what he wanted. After passing so many days locked on his bedroom with his demons, he started to reconsider some things.

But then, in his mind, came that night that all his children fought and lost. And, he said to them that was their last chance.

With this thought in mind, he smilled devilish in the darkness of the bedroom and was already placing the pillow properly on the girl's face. All that he needed to do was press it against her and she would be dead in seconds.

Suddenly, Father shook his head and he was back to the bedroom door. He was just imagining all that. He looked at his hands. No pillow. The door was still closed. He gave a deep breath and continued to walk to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to drink.

He sat at the table and started to drink. When he finished, he stayed sat there, in the dark, just pondering some things inside his mind.

"You finally went out," Said someone behind Father.

"You were always crafty, right Donovan?" Father answered, without looking back at his son.

"That's me. What are you doing?" the boy asked, leaning on the kitchen wall.

"Nothing at all. Just wanted to go out for a while. I though you were all sleeping."

"I never sleep early. What do you do in that bedroom?"

"Why do you want to know? Think that I'm planning to kill you all?"

"Well, this possibility ran through my mind. And, if you want me to stop thinking like this, you need to tell me what you do all day long in that bedroom."

"See Donovan, my son, I passed all my life trying to fight against rude and unpolite children. Even before knowing your mother. Then, she appeared and gave birth of you five, and I wanted you all to be perfect. And, when she died..." Father gave a deep breath, stopped for some seconds, and then continued: "I swore to myself that you all would grow up being perfect and without any failure. But see, I failed on my mission. You are almost perfect. But this, for me, isn't enough."

"I see. And you father? Are you perfect?"

This question hit Father hard. He never thought about that. He never thought about his faults and defects. He never thought about the great failure that he was. But, he didn't want to admit it. Not in front one of one of his children.

"Of course I am," And, creating a fireball with his hand, he said: "And, if you ask this again, you will have one more scar to your collection. And remember that you collection is bigger than anyone's."

"I know father. I know," He said almost whispering. He couldn't be able to find any answer from the questions that were in his mind. He still didn't know what Father would do. And he was a little bit scared with that.

Father made the fireball disappear and rose from his chair. Then he said, going out of the kitchen by the door where Donovan was. But, before going, he said: "You're playing with fire boy. You're always playing with fire. Someday you will burn yourself."

"Not if I throw water at the fire before," The boy said still leaning on the wall. Father didn't reply and just continued to walk to his bedroom.

* * *

Notes:

1) Yes, review, please!! (now the anonnymous reviews are on!!)

2) Next chapter will come next week (I hope...). Liked this fourth chapter??

3) Now, my Bio is up to anyone that want to know more about me! Go see it!

4) Thankx for reading! I really appreciate your interest!!

5) Special notes for special people:

SuperSmashGal: Really? Well, cool last name!

FTiger: I'll NEVER let my ideas die! And, by the way, I took a little look at your bio and man, it is a great bio!!


	5. Chapter 5: The School of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon. (... again?). Like I said, I just own the DCFDTL mother (she will appear in this chapter, yuppy!) and Nadine's friend Amanda. And sorry about the late chapter (I had a lot of school exams this week and I also had a terible writer's block!). Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading... Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 5: The School of Love

Initianting Transmission...

* * *

Love (n.) 1. Strong affection. 2. Cupid.

**3. Loved one.**

Back to the present time...

Two months after the beginning of classes, the DC and the KND were now good friends and they often visited each other's houses. It was good for the DC to have real friends for the first time in their lifes.

One of those days, in a pretty Thursday afternoon of May, Kasen was passing by Abigail's house. He knew that was her house, but he never went to there. So, he decided to pay her a surprise visit. She probably wouldn't think that he was flirting with her or something.

He knocked at the door and just had to wait for some seconds for someone to open it. A tall, old man was the one who answered. He had dark skin like Abigail, and was lot older. He was wearing a pair of brown pants, a white shirt and a pair of dark shoes. He had really few hair and had a white beard.

"Hello young one! What do you want?" the man said with a warm tone in his voice.

"Hi, I'm Kasen. I'm... I'm Abigail's friend. Is she at home?"

"Oh yes! She's upstairs. I'll call her," Then, the man turned to the stairs and shouted: "Abigail, honey, one of your friends is here. It's a boy called Kasen."

"Tell him to come up dad," Abby answered from the top of the stairs.

"OK!" then the man turned to Kasen and said: "You heard. You can go up. Abigail's bedroom is next to the stairs. It's the first one on your left."

"Thank you!" the boy answered politely and went upstairs to Abby's bedroom. When he reached her bedroom, he knocked on the door and waited. But, the person that answered wasn't the one that he was expecting.

"Hey Kasen! Good to see you here!" a smilling Nigel said, standing at the door. "What brings you here?"

"I was just... hmm... passing by," The other boy said, blushing a little and looking down. "So, where is Abby?"

"She went to the bathroom. Oh, how rude of me! Please, come in. Have a seat." The bald boy said pointing at Abigail's bed.

Kasen entered and sat on the bed. Nigel sat by his side, still smilling warmingly.

"So, what are you and Abby doing?"

"Nothing at all. We were just chating, listening some music... You like punk-rock?"

"It's my favorite style."

"Well, it's Abby's favorite too, but I think you already knew that, once you are really close."

"Yeah, I knew it. Your style?"

"Well, for me that thing of classic and brit rock is awasome! That guys from the past kick ass!" Nigel said that last line with a really heavy accent and lots of happiness on his voice. With this, Kasen was managing to give a little smile, even still imagining that Nigel and Abby were more than friends. And this, for him, was a big problem.

Then, Abby appeared at the door and said: "Looks like you too are getting closer. Abigail likes it," She entered and threw herself on the big cushion on the floor. She grabbed a remote control that was laying on the floor and pushed 'play' while pointing it to the stereo. A Ramones CD started to play.

"So Kasen, what brings you here?"

"He was just passing by," Answered Nigel before the other boy could talk.

Nigel looked at Kasen, smilling. The brunette boy was the only one that wasn't smilling that much. When he realized that Nigel clothes (a white shirt, a black tie, a pair of black pants and black shoes) were cooler than his own (a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans a white old pair of sneakers), his smile almost faded away. But, he maneged to keep a little, shy smile on his face.

"Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?" asked the girl. They both said 'no' and she continued: "Abigail's father is planning to go to the beach. You want to go with us?"

"Well Abby, you know that I really don't like beaches," Nigel said with a disgusted look on his face.

"And you Kasen?" the girl asked.

"Hmm... I don't know..." he mumbled. He couldn't say that he would like to go with the other boy there watching.

"C'mon boy. It's gonna be good for you!" Abby said.

"Yeah! Go man!" Nigel said in agreement.

Kasen then found it very strange that the bald boy was letting him go to the beach with the girl that he was supposedly dating. Then, something hit him: they weren't dating! So, he found there a little hope to start something serious with Abigail, so he said: "OK! Why not, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Nigel said giving a soft slap on Kasen's shoulder. He smiled warmly and filled his hearth with hope once again.

At the DC's new mansion...

"UNO?!"

"Yep! He's such a sweetie! I can't take my eyes off him while I'm at the school's corridors."

It was Nadine and her friend Amanda at the phone, gossiping about some random subjects that leaded to crushes.

"And, did you say anything to him?"

"No... I just know him for two months. I can't do this with a boy that I don't know for a longer time. I don't even know if he's dating or not."

"So, you need to find it out by yourself if you want to win this battle! Oh, wait a sec."

"OK."

"Mom came with the pizza! I'm gonna eat now! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!'

Nadine hanged up the phone and laid on her bed. She started to dream awake while looking around her new bedroom.

She looked at the fine painted pink walls, the white wardrobe with mirrors on their doors, the shelves full of teddy bears and little sculptures of animals made of crystal, the little bedside table with three drawers and with a lamp shade on the top of it, where she liked to keep her diary, her rock CDs and some other personal things, the stereo on the corner with a couple of CDs laying by it's side...

Her bed was white, made of wood, with two pillows on the top of it. Covering the mattress and wrapping the pillows, a soft blue fabric with a flower pattern.

The girl sighed in happiness and, opening one of the drawers of the white bedside table, she took off a little digital camera from there. She turned it on and started to pass by the photos until she found the one she was looking for.

It was a pidture of Nigel trying to solve a Chemistry exercise, biting the end of his black pencil.

For her, that picture was extremelly perfect. The colors, the expression on the young british boy's face, the lightining... Everything was as perfect as her secret crush portrayed on that picture.

She hugged the little object and said to herself: "I'm really in love with him. I hope he likes me too someday," And, with this, still hugging the camera and with a soft smile on her face, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little.

When Kasen got home, the first person that he saw was his brother Donovan, that was at the kitchen, making a sandwich.

The kitchen was really huge, with all in white, except the alluminium sink. The floor was all covered by black and white tiles arranged like a giant chess board.

"Hi bro'!" Kasen said sitting on a chair.

"Hi," Answered the taller boy with his usual lack of emotion on his voice, still doing the sandwich.

"Is anything bothering you?"

"Of course not Kasen. I'm always like this, you know."

"Hmm... I don't know... Your emotionless voice looks different."

"What the... Kasen, get lost!" Donovan said putting away the things he used to make his little lunch.

"I don't want to get lost now," The brunette boy said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that was on the table. He gave a little bite in it and continued: "C'mon, open your hearth to your brother. You know you can trust on me."

"I don't have any problem Kasen. How many times I need to repeat this?"

"I know what is your problem. You have a crush right?"

The brown haired boy froze and blushed a little. His brother didn't see his blushing, because he was with his back turned to him, eating his lunch. Kasen gave another bite on his apple and continued: "Just as I thought. Most of times, you always say something, but, when you really don't know what to say, you stay in silence. Specially when one of us is right. She, tell me, from where is she? Probably not from the school. And I want to ask you: how do you survive on a school without any girl? Where you'll find someone? Well, except you..."

Kasen stopped and started to look at the ceiling of the kitchen. He gave another bite on his apple, and waited for his brother to say something. And that was exactly what he did.

"Except you?" he asked turning to his shorter brother, shacking a little.

"Can't conclude it by yourself? That boy's school killed all your brain-cells or what?"

Donovan knew what was the ending of his brother phrase, but he didn't want to say it. He crossed his arms, took a deep breath and said: "I didn't lost my brain-cells yet, Kasen my brother. I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Good to know. So?"

"So what?" he asked trying to keep himself cool.

"Are you playing with me Donovan? Because if you are, better stop with this, because I don't wanna play today."

"Why all this sudden interest on my private and sexual life?"

"I don't know. Just curiosity," The brunette boy said finishing his apple. He rose from the chair and threw the rest of the fruit on the garbage. Then he hugged his brother and said: "Guess who has a date??"

"You?"

"You are RIGHT! I'm going to pass all the weekend out with the girl that I like! This is just so great that I want to pass all the night with you petting your skinny body!" the shorter boy said trying to put his right on his brother's pants.

"Let me go!"

Despite Donovan was taller than his brother, the brunette boy was stronger than him, once that he had joined to a football team two years ago, just after he had took off his braces.

"I'm gonna pet you, all night long!" Kasen sang, while laughing, still trying to have success with his 'plan', while his brother was trying to get rid of him the way he could, without success too.

"Kasen. Stop bothering your brother," Said a feminine voice from the door. They both looked at it and saw their mother. The brunette boy asked, without unwraping his arms from his brother's body: "Hi mom! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing by to check if you aren't doing any madness. And I was right with my prediction."

"What you predicted?"

"That you were going to bother your brother like always. Now, let him go."

Kasen unwraped his arms from his brother and said: "We will finish this later love!" and holding his laugh, he said, kissing his brother cheek: "See you two soon!". And then he went to his bedroom to check what he was going to take to his weekend with his beloved Abigail.

"So," Susan asked going to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, "Is he annoying you too much?"

"Not that much. There are days that he jumps on me when I'm studying or when I'm concentrated in something. I also had been attacked at night by this psycho," Donovan said sitting on a chair. "If anyone sees him doing this, nobody will say that he's the same boy that he's at school. So calm, quiet and shy..."

"Don't worry Donovy. That will pass soon. That's just because you are now having a lot of freedom that you didn't have before."

"What did you call me?" the boy said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Donovy."

"Why did you call me like this?"

"Oh, I heard Miette call you like this sometimes and, since you seem to don't mind..."

"Well, I DO mind about it. I don't like when she call me like this. But I said this to her so many times that I already gave up."

"Donovan, Donovan... You look like your father when I met him. You look like your father before he started to act strange."

At the school, at the library...

"Can you lend me your eraser?"

"Sure!"

Hoagie and Miette were doing their Algebra homework together. Since the girl was having some problems with this subject, the boy offered to her his help. And it was going very well.

"Hmm... What I do to calculate the value of 'b'?" Miette asked with her sweet tone of voice. She was wearing a dark jeans skirt (the same that she was wearing when she saw Hoagie in the school for the first time), a pink halterneck top and a pair of black and pink All-Stars.

"It's really simple. You just need to put this value you found here and then..." Hoagie was an excelent teacher. He was wearing his usual pair of brown pants, his white shirt and a pair of white sneakers. Very simple, compared to the girl's clothes.

On the top of the wood desk of the library, lots of books, pencils, pens, one eraser, two pencil cases, one blue and other black and two knapsacks, one red and other grey. There was also some ripped paper in one of the corners of the table, just waiting to go to the trash can.

"Understood?" Hoagie said finishing his explanation.

"Ev-er-y-thing," the girl said, pausing between the syllables of the word. She smilled at him and took her notebook from his hands. "Thankx for helping me!"

"That's nothing. I'm here just for this."

Then the girl, trying to fool with Hoagie: "Just for this? And I was here, hopping for a kiss..."

The boy looked straight down and focused all his attention on the book that he was reading. He was trying to hide the deep blushing on his face from the girl. Then, she started to laugh and said: "Did you actually believe? C'mon, I don't know you for so long to ask you to date with me. Relax, OK?" she said starting to solve another exercise from her homework. Hoagie was still focused on his book, with his cheeks a little bit red.

By the end of the afternoon, Nigel was going back to his house, when he saw someone at the door of his house.

"Fortunately I came," He thought with himself. "There's nobody home today, 'cause my parents went to a trip."

He came closer to the person and asked: "How can I help you?"

The person said, without looking at him: "Nigel Uno?"

"Yep?"

Some seconds of silence passed between them and in this time, Nigel looked at the person standing next to him: it was a girl with thin body, medium height, wearing a pair of jeans shorts, a black tank top and a pair of black sneakers. Because of the precarious light of the end of the efternoon, he couldn't guess the color of her hair, but he saw that it was divided in two big pigtails. One thing was for sure: her hair was really long.

"Don't remember me?" she asked turning to him. Even with the low light, he could saw that she was wearing glasses and she really looked familiar.

"Well, to be sincere, not much. Any clue?"

She looked deep in his eyes and said with a childish tone on her voice: "Nigy!!"

"Li... Lizzie??"

"Good guess!"

"What are you doing here? Weren't you in another state?"

"Right Nigy! I WAS. I'm back!" she said with a big smile on her face. Then, hugging Nigel, she said: "Now we can be together again, like in the past! Oh Nigy! This is so romantic!"

And then Nigel stood there, without action and without something good to say.

* * *

Notes:

1) Yes, review, please!! (anonnymous reviews ON!!)

2) Next chapter will come next week (I hope...). Any opinion about this fifth chapter??

3) Go see my Bio if you want to contact me directly! I will be happy to talk with you!

4) Thankx for reading! It means a lot to me!!

5) Special notes for special people:

Ftiger: Thankx for all the good reviews! Keep reading!

SuperSmashGal: Really weird... Really weird...


	6. Chapter 6: Lane of Sorrows

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon (saying this just one time isn't enough??). Like I said, I just own the DCFDTL mother (she wouldn't appear on this chapter... sad...) and some others secondary characters. Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading………………… Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 6: Lane of Sorrows

Initianting Transmission……………

* * *

Sorrow (n.) 1. Sadness, melancholy. 2. Suffering, pain.

**3. Regret**

That weekend, many things happened. Abigail, her father and Kasen went to the beach, Nigel was invited (read obliged) to go out with Lizzie; Hoagie and Miette went out to buy CDs and they also would go with Nadine, Albin and Kuki to the amusement park.

At Nigel's house, while putting his clothes on after the bath, the bald boy was now thinking about the day he saw Lizzie again, after almost two years separeted from her.

Back to the Thursday night…

"So, when did you come back?" Nigel said, sitting on the same couch that the red haired girl was.

"I came back last week. It wasn't hard to find you because you still live in the same house! I was afraid that you had moved too."

"Well, want something to drink? A soda or a juice?" he asked, rising from the couch.

"A juice is OK. I cut the soft drinks."

"A can see," he said, looking at her. She was really thinner and even looked a little bit pretty. "So, I'll get the drinks."

He went to the kitchen and gave a deep breathe. She was really happy about seeing him again, but he couldn't say the same thing about himself. When Lizzie went with her parents to another state, he was kind of relieved that he wasn't going to be forced to go out with her every week and he would be able to 'work' on his little crush. But, on those two years, he din't make any progress and to make things worse, Lizzie was back.

He went out of the kitchen, faking a smile and with two glasses on his hands, one with orange juice and the other with Coke. He sat again and handed the juice to Lizzie.

"So, did you miss me too Nigy?" she asked giving a sip on her juice.

"Of course I missed you Liz!" he said.

It was a big lie. But he couldn't simply say that he was fine while she was out. That he was enjoying life more. He couldn't throw this right on her face. She was so happy. And it was real happiness. She wasn't a lying.

And, after talking a lot, they decided to go out on the weekend to remember the 'good old days' like Lizzie named the time when she and Nigel were 12.

Another person that was having some problems was Walabbe. Friday, around 9 P.M., he called Hoagie by the phone and said that he had something important to say. The brown haired boy then asked: "You are my best friend Wally. You can say whatever you want to me. I'm all ears."

"First I need to ask you: are you in your bedroom?"

"Yep."

"Are you siting down?"

"Now I am."

"OK, please, I hope that you don't tell this to anyone…" Walabbe made a long pause and continued: "Do you know that we started to be friends with the delightful children, right?"

"Yes! Miette is a wonderful person! We are going to go out together this weekend!"

"Really? Good luck!" Wally said giggling.

"What do you mean with this?"

"Nothing at all Hoagie, nothing at all."

"OK, let's forget me and let's talk about you again. So, we be friends with them. So?"

"Well… You know… You see…"

"I think I know where all this will lead…"

"Wha… What you… It's… I deny!"

"Deny what? I didn't say a thing."

"But… But you thought…"

"Look, you are too nervous. Are you sure you want to say what you want to say?"

"It's because is everything a little bit messed up in my head. I don't even know why I like…" the blonde stopped to talk suddenly.

"Hmm… 'Like'? Like what? Or better, who?"

"That's the whole point. This person isn't available. And it will never be. And, tomake things worse, I'm divided between two people."

"Hmm… a love triangle. Can I know the names of the players of the game?"

"Well, one is Kuki. But I think you've always suspect that I like her, right?"

"Well, to tell the thruth to you, all of us, knew that you had a crush on her since we were from KND."

"Why you never told me that you all knew?" Wally said nervous on the other side of the line.

"Because we thought that you had noticed."

A long silence passed and then Hoagie said: "So?"

"So what?"

"Your other crush? The one that isn't going to be available never in it's life. Who is it?"

More silence coming from the other side of the line.

"Are you still there Wally? Are you OK?"

A sound of someone blowing the nose came out of the phone and Hoagie started to understand the silence. Then some sobbing came as well.

"That's OK Wally. Let it all out," Hoagie said trying to comfort his friend.

"Why this things always happen to me? Why it needs to be with me? That's just because I went to that cruddy school to meet that cruddy…" more sobbing came. Hoagie had already understand everything. It wasn't necessary to be a genious to understand what Walabbe was trying to say with all that.

"I understood Wally. You don't need to say anything more, OK?"

"OK…"

"Look, do you want to go to the amusement park this Sunday? I'm planning to go there with Kuki, Miette, Albin and Nadine. What do you think?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, it wil be funny and it will make you forget this a little."

"OK, I'll go with you. Stay locked here in my house won't make the things better, right?"

"You are right. So, I'm gonna call the others to say that you are coming too, OK?"

"'K! So, bye Hoagie. And thankx for hearing me. I really needed to tell this to someone."

"I know. Bye! 'Till Sunday."

Hoagie hung up the phone and then turned it on again to call the DC's mansion.

When Saturday came, Abby, her father and Kasen were already at the beach and they were already in the little hotel room that Abigail's father reserved for them. When it was about 10 o'clock AM, the girl said: "So, are we going to the beach or we are going to stay here all day long?"

"I'm already prepared," Kasen said, going out of the bathroom already changed to go to the beach. He was wearing an aloha sirt and a pair of white bathing trunks. In his face he had a pair of black glasses.

"Where did you found that t-shirt?" Abby asked trying to hold her laugh.

"Hey, I bought it just to wear here in the beach! Don't make fun of me! I'm not going to make fun of you. In fact, you look really fine."

Abby smilled and blushed a little. She was wearing a white bikini and she was with a little pair of yellow shorts. Her hair was now in two big braids. She was wearing black sandals, just like Kasen.

"Are you going with Abigail, aloha boy?" Abby asked getting her bag.

"Of course!" he said, going to the door. He opened it and, before going out, he shouted at Mr. Lincon: "We are already going Mr. Lincon. We'll be back soon."

"OK my boy, don't worry. You two can come back any time you want," The man said. while he was in the other bathroom changing himself to go to the beach.

When the pair reached the beach, Kasen was almost crying with happiness . He had gone to the beach only twice when he was really young and, after his mother's 'escape', he didn't go anymore. It was really good for him to go to there.

"Liked it?" Abigail asked, when she realized that the boy was starring happy at the ocean.

"I loved it! Looks like I haven't been to a beach for almost a hundred years!"

"So, let's find a place under the sun and play in the water."

They started to look for a place to stay in the sand to put their towels, and managed to find a little place under two coconut palms.

"Well, it isn't under the sun, but it's a place," Abigail said, placing her towel properly on the ground and sitting on it. Kasen did the same.

"Nice towel," he commented when he saw Abigail's towel lying on the sand.

Abby's towel was blue with a drawing of two dolphins and some other fishes around then. She smiled and said: "Yours isn't bad too."

The boy's towel was black, with a drawing of a wolf on a cliff, howling at a yellow moon surrounded by lots of stars of the same color. He smiled at her too.

She took off the sunscreen from her bag and passed it around her dark skin and asked to Kasen to pass it on her back. He agreed and she turned to him. When he was done with it, he passed the cream around his own skin and asked the same thing to Abby. She agreed. When they were both protected, the girl laid down on her towel, and closed her eyes. Without nothing better to do, Kasen did the same.

For something about thirty minutes, they stayed there, laid under the shadow of the coconut palms, just enjoying the hot weather and the smell of the salty water that was coming from the sea. Kasen started to pay attention in all those things and started to think it was a good time to tell Abby that he liked her. His heart and his mind started to battle against each other. His mind was telling him to wait, to don't rush anything. To let them flow the way they needed to flow. But his hearth had some different opinions. The sooner he told her, the sooner he would enjoy that weekend even more, at that comfy beach, in Abigail's warm arms. But, his inner argumentation was broken when Abby said: "Wanna go swim?"

Kasen nodded his head in agreement and rose from the sand with Abby. They both went running to the water because they had took off their shoes and the sand was very hot. When they reached the wet sand, it was a relief to their feet.

Abigail entered in the water until her knees were underwater and looked back to see the boy that was with her paralized because of happiness and joy. She smilled softly and then called: "Hey, enter in the water too! It is really cool!"

The boy gave a few steps until his ankles were under the salty water and then he looked down, trying not to look too silly in front of the girl that he liked and hoping that wasn't a dream.

Suddenly, Abby pulled Kasen by the arm, almost giving him a heart attack. She pulled him to a deeper part of the sea, were all the lower part of his and her body could be underwater.

"How do ya feel?" she asked heppy.

"I fell... I can't even describe my happiness, really. I'm... Sorry. I can't find the right words," he said, always smilling.

"It's OK." she said, before diving in the water and emerging with her body and hair all wet. Then, she decided to untie her hair. The long pair of plaits turned into a jungle of wet dark brown hair that got glued to her skin.

Kasen looked at her and saw on the girl the personification of beauty and perfection. He sighed and Abby turned her attention from her hair to the boy's face. He gave a deep breathe and, gathering all his courage and strenght, he then said: "Abby, I know that we just know each other for a short time but, I need to say that I think you're a wonderful person and the you're really beautiful. And, I would like to know if you want to be my girlfriend."

The girl stayed in silence by some seconds, her smile had faded away and she was staring at him with her chocolate eyes wide open. Then she looked down and went back to the sand. But before she said to the boy, with a bored tone on her voice: "Let's go back to the hotel."

Kasen realized the terrible mistake he made and tried to repair it saying, going after Abby: "Sorry Abby! I didn't know that you would be sad with this. I should have known that you and Nigel were more than good friends. I should have know that you two had something else."

Abby stopped abruptly and turned to face the boy. She was with tears on her eyes and with and angry look in the place of her usual smilling and pretty face. Then she, without any hesitation, slapped him on the face and said: "You are a bastard!"

She ran to the sand and Kasen stayed some seconds surprised, still knee-deep inside the underwater, just looking to Abby go away in the middle of the crowd of the beach.

All that was because Abby and Nigel, just a couple of months before, were really dating. But, some things didn't go right and they needed to get separeted from each other and Abigail was trying hard to forget the bad ending of her relationship. But, Kasen didn't know nothing about it and, unintentionally, he hurt Abby with his words.

On the next day, Wally went out to go to the amusement park. He was kind of happy to go out and forget about his problems. While he was on the bus, he started to think in a lot of things, but nothing related to his most serious problem at the moment.

He stepped out of the bus and faced the park with a smile.

"Today I'll just have fun and forget everything!" he thought with himself and went to buy his ticket. Then, he saw Hoagie and Miette at the entrance.

"Hey you!" he said to them.

"Hi Wally!" Miette answered with her usual smile.

"Hey! Are you better?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm great! And where's Nadine, Albin and Kuki?"

"We are here waiting for them," Miette said, trying to find Nadine's digital camera on her backpack.

"So, I'll wait for them with you," Wally said, standing next to Hoagie.

They waited just a couple of minutes and the others arrived. But, there were four people instead of just three. When Walabbe finally indentified the fourth person from far, all his body became frozen and he tried very hard to look cool and not nervous.

"HEYYYY!! Hi!!" Kuki said when the two groups got together.

"Thanks for waiting for us!" Albin said "It's all Nadine's fault. She took ages to decide what kind of clothes she would wear."

"It isn't just my fault, you know! This guy here didn't want to come!"

"I said to you that I'm not the kind of person that like to go to this kind of place."

"But you need to go out more often Donovy!" Miette said hugging her taller brother.

Donovan looked down to his sister and smiled. Then he looked to Wally with the same smile and the Australian boy looked away, trying to think on something else.

Albin offered himself to go buy the tickets for everyone and, after picking the money, he went. He came back and gave a little piece of paper for each one of the teens there. So, they went inside the park.

The park was huge, with lots of rides and little stores to buy souvenirs and play games. Hoagie looked around and asked to Miette: "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Well... I would like to go to... Well... The Love Boat," she said the last three words very low and Hoagie blushed a little, but the two of them went.

Albin saw they two leaving and then said to Kuki and Nadine: "Let's go to the roller coaster or the ferris wheel?"

"ROLLER COASTER!" Nadine and Kuki shouted together.

"So, let's go!"

And the trio went, letting Donovan and Walabbe all alone.

It was a little plan that Hoagie made. After hanging up with Wally, he called Donovan and asked him of he wanted to go to the park too. The boy agreed, without too much enthusiasm, but he agreed. Then, he called the others and prepared a great plan: everybody would go somewhere to let Wally and Donovan alone, because they needed to solve some problems with each other. He didn't say what was the problem, but everyone agreed with the plan.

Donovan was as surprised as Wally when he saw that everybody was gone. He turned to the blonde boy and said: "Looks like nobody wants to hang around with us, right?"

"Yeah..." Walabbe answered without giving much attention and letting himself fall on a wodden bench. He knew that was all Hoagie's fault and he was going to kill that boy when he returned.

The other boy sighed and sat on the bench too, as far as he could from the blonde Walabbe. They stayed in silence for a long time and then Donovan said, without facing Wally: "You know that we can't stay like this forever, don't you?"

"Like this what? We always had been quiet."

"Yes, but we used to talk about lots of things when we were alone like this. Well, at least until last week, we were like this. But, this past week was just... so strange... I mean, you were always avoiding me. You were never returning my calls and wasn't talking to me very much. What changed?"

"Nothing changed. I'm just quieter..." Wally said, turning his back to Donovan to look at the people walking around.

"Why aren't you more sincere about your feelings?"

Walabbe faced Donovan and saw that the boy was with a very serious face. Even with the bangs covering his eyes, the blonde knew that he was looking straight at him, with those dark severe eyes that he had when he was angry.

At this time, Kuki, Albin and Nadine were going out of the ferris whell.

"Wow! That was something!" Kuki said jumping around her two friends.

"You're right," Nadine agreed with her camera on hand. "Hey, Albin, Kuki. Stay in front of that fountain for me to take a photo of you."

"OK!" Albin said going with the japanese girl to a little fountain with some stone bears and flowers, with water flowing from the animals' big mouths.

Nadine started to adjust everything when she saw on the little screen Nigel. She was about to open a big smile smile, when she saw Lizzie with him, with her arms around the boy's body, all happy. She stayed quiet for some seconds and then returned her attention to the photo. She took it and Kuki walked toward her to see how it was.

But, the japanese girl noticed that the blonde girl was kind of sad or disappointed. Then she asked: "What happened Nadine?"

"Nothing happened Kuki. I'm just feeling a little bit sick, that's all."

"But we didn't even go to the roller coaster yet," Albin, said listening to his sister.

"But, I feel a little strange."

"OK, so let's go back to where Donovan and Wally are for you to stay with them and..."

"No Albin! It would ruin Hoagie's plan!" Nadine said "I will be fine."

"Look, his plan will have to wait. We are going."

He grabed his sister arm and they went, followed by Kuki. He didn't care about the plan anymore. His sis' was sick, so he needed to do something about it.

At this time, Hoagie and Miette had already went out of their ride and they were walking hand in hand in the park, smiling. The boy was blushing a little. Three months ago, he could swear that he would never meet a girl, and now, he had just gone to the Love Boat with one. A really lovely one to be more specific.

"Do you think that Donovan and Wally already solved their problem?" Miette asked.

"Well, I think that they they did it. Let's go check it out."

And so they went.

Donovan and Walabbe were standing next to the bench, facing each other. They had argued and now they were both nervous.

"Why don't you admit your feelings your dumb blonde?"

"What feelings? You're talking bullshit!"

"Really? So, tell me, who do you like? Who do you love?"

The question hit Wally like a bullet on his chest and he satayed in silence, trying to find something clever to say. When he saw Albin, Kuki and Nadine coming, he had an idea. It wasn't the most smart idea on Earth, but at least the could escape from Donovan's questions.

"You want to know who I love? OK, I'll show you who I love!"

When the trio came closer, he passed by everyone and, when he reached Kuki, he kissed her. Kissed her deep, in front of everone.

Nobody said a world. Hoagie that was seeing evrything from far with Miette, wanted to say all the rude words that he knew. Miette looked very puzzled with the scene. Nadine was confused too. Albin felt an strange inner sadness. Donovan looked away and then looked down so his bangs could cover his wet eyes. Kuki felt someway happy and someway surprised. Wally felt guilty for doing this to Donovan.

In the end, everybody felt somewhat confused.

* * *

Notes:

1) Yes, review, please!!

2) Next chapter will come God knows when... Opinions about this sixthy chapter??

3) Thankx for reading! It means a lot to me!!

4) Special notes for special people:

FTiger: Thankx for another lovely review and I liked that you enjoyed the pairs!

Flaming Tsunami: Ah, but I think that the name Lenny don't fit's him, really...

darkbunnie192: Well, I'm happy that you liked their personalities!

Japanesekitty: Thankx Thankx!


	7. Chapter 7: And That's Almost the Whole S...

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon (I'm getting tired of it...). I just own the DCFDTL mother (she will appear in this chapter again, yuppy!) and some others secondary characters. Please, enjoy the fic! Oh, and an extra note: it's a little bit short and Donovan centered, but it's a good chapter anyway!

* * *

Opening File

Loading………………… Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 7: And That's Almost The Whole Story

Initianting Transmission……………

* * *

Story (n.) 1. Narrative, tale. 2. Novel.

**3. Topic in a newspaper  
**

"EXTRA!! EXTRA!! Read everything about it!! Great undertaker ask for his demission after fifteen years of work. EXTRA!! EXTRA!!" the man in the news stand was shouting like crazy about the main topic of the newspaper in the morning of June in the year of 1989.

The great undertaker that he was talking about was also know by the name of Mr. Delightful. He asked for his demission after the "death" of his wife and went to a big mansion with his five children. And, after this, nobody else talked about him.

Five weeks later...

"DO IT FASTER!!"

Mr. Delightful's voice echoed inside a big room with wooden floor and white walls. Inside the room, him and his five children were alone. The little six yearold children were trying hard to work with the weapons that their father gave them. The only one without a weapon was the little Kasen, that was training with his bare hands against Miette that was holding a staff that was three times taller than her. He needed to protect himself from the swings while she tried to hit him the way she could.

Nadine was with a bow on her hands and lots of arrows were laying next to her feet. Her "duty" was shoot the arrows right in the middle of a target that was in the other side of the big room. It was a hard thing for her, once that she just started to use an arrow that week and the distance between her and the target was really wide.

On the other corner of the room, Albin was trying as hard as he could to defend himself and attack Donovan with his pair of katanas, while his taller brother was trying to do the same with his two-handed iron sword that was really heavy and was bigger than him in height, but he needed to learn how to fight with it.

While the children were practicing, Mr. Delightful just watched with his black tired eyes and ordered them to go faster when he perceived that they were trying to go slower or were getting tired. He wanted them to be perfect fighters, and the only way he knew that he could achieve that was to make them train hard, everyday.

After almost three hours of training, the man told the kids to stop and that they were authorized to go to their bedrooms. The children, even wanting to go running to their bedrooms, walked slow, so then their father wouldn't get angry at them.

When the boys reached their room, Albin let himself fall on his bed and he took a deep breathe in relief. Kasen did the same. Donovan was the only one that was still standing next to the door, panting and sweating.

"Donovan, sit on your bed," Kasen said recovering himself form the tiredness.

Suddenly, the brown haired boy fell on the floor of the bedroom, fainted. His eyes were closed and he looked dead. His brothers rose from their beds and went to help him. Donovan were always more tired than any of his siblings, because his weapon was the heaviest of all and he needed to protect himself from two weapons with that "iron monster", the way he called his sword for some months after receiving it from father.

In the girls' bedroom, Miette was untying her hair and Nadine was preparing herself to take a bath.

"Are you going with me Miette?" asked the blonde girl to her sister.

"No," the little girl answered not turning to her sister.

Both of them were very tired, but Nadine was always the less tired of them all, because she didn't need to protect herself from no one. And the blonde girl always felt bad because of this.

Nadine went to the bathroom and, in the way, she passed by her brother's bedroom. She put her ear on the door, and heard Albin and Kasen talk in a little desperate way, but she didn't listen to Donovan. She oppened the door and saw her brother laying on the floor, emotionless.

"What happened?!" she said out loud with the scene.

"He fainted. He was exausted," Kasen said, trying to make his brother wake up.

"Wake up bro'!" Albin said, now a little bit scared.

Nadine kneelt on the floor and started to try to wake her brother too. Then, all of sudden, Mr. Delightful appeared on the bedroom door and all the children frooze. He looked at Donovan on the floor and said: "What's his problem?"

"He fainted dad," Albin said, not looking at his father's eyes. He was too scared to do this.

"I see," the man said low, without emotion on his voice.

He then kneelt on the floor and grabbed the unconcious boy. The other three children didn't say a word. They didn't have courage to say anything to go against their father's will.

The man went to his bedroom with the boy on his arms and pushed the door that was already half opened. He put the boy on the bed and went out.

Five years before...

"Where's the little sweet cute mommy's boy?"

"And where's daddy?"

Susan and Mr. Delightful were in their apartment with their five children. They all had just a couple of months at the time.

"Miette! You little cute thing! Mommy loves you! Time to eat now!"

"Susan, do you think that Kasen will be like me when he grows up?"

"Why are you asking this?" the blonde woman asked while nursing Miette.

"It's just because he's the only one who has dark skin like me. I wonder if he's going to be like me."

"Any of the boys can be like you." she answered softly.

"And, do you think that any of the girls will be like you?"

"Well, all I want from them is to be themselves. If they will look like us in the future, well, this doesn't bother me at all."

Mr. Delightful smiled at his wife and continued to look at the four little babies on the bed, looking everything around, discovering the world around them. He was happy to have such a good family.

Five years later...

Donovan openned his eyes slowly and looked around while his blurred vision was becoming clearer. Suddenly, he realized that he was on his father's bedroom, and he also felt that he was without his shirt and also felt something on his wrists and ankles. He tried to move both but it was useless. He was all tied up to bed with heavy and shinning chains. Desperation invaded his mind and he tryed to find a way to escape as fast as he could.

But, he stopped when he heard steps comming towards the bedroom. He shut his eyes and pretended that he was still fainted.

Father entered in the bedroom and passed by the bed, until he reached his red armchair and sat on it. Then. everything became silent.

The boy on the bed then started to open his eyes very slowly, and also tried to find his father on the room. When his eyes found the armchair, he saw the brunet man sat there, emotionless. His heart skipped a beat and the desperation invaded him again, now, stronger than before when he realized that Mr. Delightful was with a whip on his right hand.

The man raised from his seat and walked towards the bed, analizing the boy like an object of experience, like a innocent guinea-pig just waiting to his fatal and inevitable meeting with some sort of new medicine or vaccine.

After the "examinination", Father said, looking everywhere but into his son's eyes: "You woke up. So, you fainted right? You fainted because you were exhausted, right?"

Then, Mr. Delightful's black eyes met Donovan's light-blue eyes and he said, unrolling his whip: "I think now I can show you a better reason to faint."

Father said that in such merciless and cold tone of voice, that the boy's body freeze and he couldn't say or do anything. He was powerless there, tied on that bed, at the mercy of his cruel father. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew for sure that it wasn't going to be beautiful.

All of sudden, the whip cracked and Donovan felt the cut on his bare chest. He wanted to scream, but he wasn't going to do this, because that's what his father wanted to hear.

Mr. Delightful got more angry when he didn't hear any scream and said, making the whip crack over and over again on his son's chest and legs, ripping his pants: "So, you're going to pretend that you are very though? Well, let's see how though you are!"

That punishment was really excruciating, but the young boy did his best to don't cry or scream. He just moaned four or five times, but that was all the signal of pain that he demonstrated to his father, while he kept spanking him with the leather object, and more and more red bruises appeared, and more blood flowed from some cuts.

When Father got tired, he stopped and looked at his "work". He rolled up the whip again and said, after going out: "You're too stubborn Donovan. This will lead you to your destruction. Listen what I'm saying to you my son."

Twelve years later...

"Cough... Cough..."

The days were getting darker and darker on the DCFDTL mansion when Father got really sick. But, he didn't want to go to the doctor like normal people. He used to say that "doctors were for the weaks".

It was up to his children to take care of him. And, once that father had dismissed all the employess, it was up to they to clean the house, but, once it was a mansion, it was almost impossible for them to clean everything in just one single day. They also used to forget three to five rooms, what started to make the house get more disgusting and darker then it was.

Their grades at scholl were getting lower and they were starting to sleep less than six hours per day to take care of house and their father, because, even beeing a bad and cruel person, he was a human being after all and they couldn't simply let the man that feed and educated them die on his bed.

Donovan was preparing his father's lunch when Miette appeared in the kitchen. She looked tired and in need for some sleep. The boy wasn't in a better condidtion.

"Father's lunch?" the girl asked sitting on chair.

"Yes."

"Want me to take this to him?"

"No. I need to talk with him," Donovan said looking at his sister with a strange look on his eyes behind his dark bangs. Miette felt a little shiver run down her spine while facing her brother.

When everything was prepared, he took the board and walked to Mr. Delightful's bedroom. he opened the door and said: "Father? Are you awake?"

"Yes Donovan. Come in," the man said with a weak voice.

The boy entered and looked around. That bedroom was the only really clean room in the house. The window was open and a lot of light was coming in, just the opposite of the other rooms. He walked next to the bed and said, putting the board on his father lap and sitting on the bed: "Do you want to talk?"

"Well, if you want to hear..."

"I Want. Say."

"Donovan... My life is getting shorter as the minutes pass and nothing you all say is going to change the way I think," The man ate a piece of meat and continued: "And I would like to say that, even without defeating KND, I'm not unhappy at all. In fact, I'm happy that I'm close to death."

"Don't say this father."

"But it's true my son. You know, Miette knows, all you know. I wish that this food would be poisoned, so then my suffering would have an end."

"Well, I think you wish is already granted."

Father looked at Donovan puzzled and the boy smiled, softly and warm. Suddenly, the brunet man felt something on his chest and felt his air going away fast. But, with a last breath, he said, looking deep on his son's eyes: "You finally threw water on the fire, right?"

The boy smiled again and the man gave his last breath and then his body stayed emotionless and his black eyes were wide open. The boy closed them both and then looked at the door just to confirm his suspicion. Miette, his sister, was there, and she saw Father struggling with death and then passing away. She also heard him and Donovan talk to each other. Her pretty blue eyes facing his brother while he was facing her.

Even seeing that her brother did a bad thing, she understood his motives.

All of sudden, she ran and hugged him, crying. He hugged her back and they stayed in the bedroom almost twenty minutes, with Father dead by their side. Everything bad was gone now.

* * *

Notes:

1) Review, please!!

2) Just a little thing: I'm Brazillian, if you are curious or just want to know this!

3) Next chapter will come God knows when... Any comment about this seventh chapter??

4) Thankx for reading! It means a lot to me!!

5) Happy New Year!! Happy 2005!!

6) Special notes for special people:

FTiger: Your note is going by e-mail!

alonelyshadow: Wait for the next chapter and almost everything in chapter six will be solved (I said ALMOST!)


	8. Chapter 8: Kids with Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon (I'm getting tired of it...). I just own the DCFDTL mother (she will appear in this chapter, horray!!) and some other secondary characters. Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading………………… Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 8: Kids with Problems

Initianting Transmission……………

* * *

Story (n.) 1. Question. 2. Enigma.

**(adj.) 1. Something that causes trouble.**

Back to the present time...

When Kuki was coming back home from the park, followed by Wally, she was happy and jumping. She had a crush on him for a really long time and now she was happy that he was sharing the same feelings. But, the Aussie boy wasn't so happy. He saw that just after he kissed the japanonese girl, when he faced Donovan, that the tall boy was making a big effort to smile and don't look upset or sad with all the situation.

He was felling like trash, totally the opposite of his company, that was hyper all the way home. She didn't even realize the strangely sad and kind of angry look on Albin's face when they were leaving the park. If looks could kill, Wally would be already dead.

When they reached her house, she stood by the door, facing him with a wide smile. He was making a good effort to smile like her, so she wouldn't be disappointed.

"I'm... I'm so happy Wally!" she said with her eyes glittering with happiness tears.

"I'm happy too Kuki," he said.

She kissed him on the cheek and giggled. She said a happy "good bye" and "good night" to him and entered home.

His smile faded instantly and he started to walk back home slowly, under the glow of the street's lights.

Not so far from there, in a particular mansion of some particular children and their mother...

Miette had already came back, like her siblings, and was now preparing a little lunch for her, with a huge glass of orange juice. She was still a little bit dazed with all that happened in the park and found many things strange, including her brown-haired brother locking himself on his bedroom and staying locked there since they came home.

Then, the doorbell hang and she went to open the door. She faced her brother Kasen, that was back from the trip to the beach.

"Hello bro'! How it was on the beach? Did you kiss a lot?" she said smilling.

"Shut up Miette!" he said pushing his sister and walking straight to his bedroom. She looked puzzled at him but didn't question anything on her head. Everybody was acting strange anyway.

Kasen passed by Donovan's bedroom and listened a really loud song coming out of it. He put his bags on the floor and knocked on the door strong enough to overcome the music. When his brother opened the door, his eyes were red, he looked horrible and the song that was playing was a Nick Drake tune titled "Way to Blue". Kasen thought he probably stole the CD from Miette's private collection, because she was the only one that liked that type of music.

"What is happening that you're listening Nick Drake and crying in your bedroom?" Kasen asked a little bit confused.

"Don't bother me, please," Donovan said, shutting the door on Kasen's face. The boy shouted a loud "moron" to his brother and continued to head to his bedroom.

Nadine was also down because what she saw at the park and was on her bedroom, at the computer, deleting every single photo that she had with Nigel on it, even a really beautiful pic with him and Albin at the school yard, under a apple tree full of red and shinny fruits.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot..." she keept on saying while deleting the photos and crying out loud.

Another one that wasn't very well too was Albin. He had never realized that he liked Kuki a lot. He just realized it when he saw Wally kissing her and a strange anger rose on his soul and he wished that he could jump on the australian boy and punch him right in the face.

The boy was on his bedroom too, just lying down on his bed, not crying or planning Wally's death. He was just lying down thinking.

Back to the kitchen, Miette had just finished to make her lunch and her juice, and was about to go to her bedroom to eat and write on her diary, but, when she saw her mother, she made good use of her prescence and decided to ask how to act with her "strange" siblings.

"Well," said her mother, after that the girl had explained all the situation "looks like your siblings had their hearts broken today."

"I don't believe that a broken heart could make Donovan lock himself on his bedroom."

"Well, love is very dangerous thing. But, I think you should talk to them so then they could explain all to you. Beside, you're the more comprehensive of you five and I think that you could comfort everyone."

"Well, I'll try to talk to Donovan then, 'cause we are closer."

"OK. Make the better you can my little Miette."

The girl went to her brother's bedroom with her lunch board and knocked on the door strongly, trying to overcome the loud music. But she wasn't as sucessful as her brother and nobody opened the door. Then she forced the knob and saw that the door was unlocked.

"Donovy?" she called out loud and her brother, that was sat on the bed, turned to her. She saw two or three tears on his already red face and then she realized that her CD was flowing through the bedroom. She closed the door and said: "What are you doing with my CD? And how you found my private collection?"

She walked towards the stereo and, putting the board on a table next to Donovan's bed, she turned down the music and sat by her brother's side.

"OK, let's forget how you sneaked into my bedroom and stole one of my CDs, 'K? Now I want to talk to you about what happened back there in the park. Why are you so upset? Do you like Kuki or what?"

"Or what," he said, always looking down, without facing Miette at any moment.

"I see," she said, gazing at the ceiling, trying to find something clever to say. Then, she looked to her brother by the corner of the eye and asked: "Did you think that you had any chance?"

"I don't know. We were good friends, but I think now I screwed up everything... I'm a disaster when it cmes to deal with emotions."

"Why? What did you say to him?"

Her brother explained everything that they talked while she was away with Hoagie when they were in the park and she just nooded her head, starring at the ceiling again and then looking through the window, at the black sky with the stars.

"I think he's feeling really bad right now."

"I don't think so. He walked her home. I think he really likes her afterall."

Miette gave a deep breathe and grabbed her lunch to give it a bite. While munching, she started to think again, now, in how to unite her brother with the person that he loved. It was going to be hard, butit could work. She also needed to think on how she would solve her other siblings problems. It was hard to be the "most comprehensive" of the team.

At this same time, at Nigel's house, he was at the veranda with Lizzie, facing the dark sky with her. For the girl, that day had been wonderful, but for him, everything looked very wrong. He needed to finish with all that 'theater' before it was too late.

He faced Lizzie and said: "Look Liz, I don't want to sound too rough with you, but, I need to admit something to you."

She looked at him surprised. She had never seen him talk so seriously with her. She stopped smilling and said: "OK, I'm paying attention on you Nigy. What do you need to say."

"I need to say that... say that... I..."

"C'mon Nigy! Don't be so slow!"

If she knew what he was about to say, she wouldn't be saying that.

"Well, Liz, I need to say that, I don't like you, OK? I never liked. I'm sorry that I'm saying this so... so dry and fast, but... I... I couldn't go on and live this lie. I'm sorry."

"No... Tha... That's OK," she said looking down to her feet. She then rose from her chair and said, walking away to her house: "See you tomorrow at school. Don't be late."

Then, all of sudden, she started to run, feeling the tears fill her eyes and her heart break in millions of pieces.

One hour later, at Abby's house, she was on her bedrom and was with a big box opened in front of her while she was kneeled on the floor. That box contained lot's of things from the time that she was from the KND and before starting to walk with the DC. There were photos taken by Kuki, drawings of weapons and vehicles made by Hoagie, some pages of homework that she corrected for Wally and the most precious thing on all the box: a little strand of light-brown hair tied up with a red ribbon.

It was a strand from Nigel's hair, before the DC made him bald by Father's orders.

She looked at the little piece of hair on her hands and wished that everything could have worked well for her and him, when they started to date. But their realtionship only lasted three weeks, because both of them were jealous and were always accusing each other of cheating.

The girl then put everything back on the box and put it back on its place. Then she looked at the telephone and thought if she could call Kasen or Nigel. Calling Kasen would be good because she could say "sorry" about the incident at the beach and it really looked like he was in love with her. And she couldn't say that she didn't find him very attractive as well.

But, calling Nigel wasn't a bad idea too. She could see it they could start again. She could try to be less jealous.

Then, she ended up calling none of them and just changed her clothes to sleep, because in the next day she needed to go to school.

On the next day, the energies were really bad and everything looked strange. Lizzie didn't show up at school, what let Nigel more worried. With that, Abigail saw that he was caring too much about her and started to give up to start something new with him. Seeing her sad was making Kasen sad too.

Miette and Hoagie were OK with each other, but were finding everyone very down, sad and angry at the school.

Kuki passed all the long day-dreaming with Wally, what made Albin really mad.

Walabbe passed all the day without facing Donovan, what made the other boy more angry.

Nothing was the same. Everything was just fucked up. But, one call could solve lot's of things. And, Abby decided to give this call.

The girl reached her house in a zip after that horrible school day, and after thinking a lot. She went straight to her bedroom, threw her things on her bed and rushed to her faithfull adress book to look for a number. She found it and then dialed the number with her fingers shacking a little. Then, a feminine voice answered on the other side: "Delightful's residence."

"Hi, Abby speaking. Who's there?"

"It's Susan."

"Oh, good day maan. Is your son Kasen already at home?"

"Yes. Want to talk to him?"

"Yep, if he isn't doing anything important."

"Oh no, he is just preparing himself to take a bath. I'll call him."

Abigail listened the woman call her son on the other side of the line and her heart went faster. When she listened Kasen say a bored "Yes?" on the other side, she started to talk, without stopping to breath: "Look, Kasen, Abigail is really sorry with what happened and Abby thinks that she needs to forget the past and look to the future. And that's why Abigail thinks that once that you really like her, the boy that she likes it's too concerned about another person and that she can't deny that she thinks you're really attractive, Abby thinks that we should be dating. Do you want to be Abby's boyfriend?"

When silence came from the other side, Abby already thought the worst and she was about to say sorry again and tell Kasen to forget everything. But then, she listened the boy laugh on the other side and stayed a little confused. Then, he said: "Did you realize you're asking the same question I made two days ago?"

"Yes."

"And what you think that I will answer?"

"No."

"Abby, Abby... You're just so wrong. I love you, you know, and all that you said made me realize that you love me too and we are going to be together."

The girl's heart skipped a beat and a large smile opened on her lips and she said: "Really? You want to date Abigail?"

"Of course! And, to celebrate this, I want to buy you an ice-cream. Meet me in one hour at the Freeze Castle, 'K?"

"OK! Abby... Abby loves you!"

"I love you too. I really do!"

She hanged up the phone and her heart and soul were jumping up and down in happiness. She ran to the kitchen were her father was and hugged him strong.

"What happened my little child?"

"Abigail's in love dad!"

At the same time, Albin was walking down the street, coming back home. He refused to go back home by car, because he said that he needed to think about some important things. All things related to Kuki, of course.

While walking, a really pleasent song filled his ears and he followed the music until he reached a ballet school. The window was opened and he looked in. Then, he saw his crush taking class with other four girls.

He stayed there until the end of the class, and then, Kuki saw him gazing at her and waved a warm "hi" to him. He waved back and she walked towards the window and asked: "Hey, looks like you discovered what I do every monday and wednesday after class."

"You dance very well you know," he said, trying not to look directly to her.

"Want to drink something? It's so hot today," she asked on her innocence.

"Hmm, OK," he said, trying not to be rude at her.

"So wait because I need to change. Can't go out with these ballet clothes!"

She walked away and Albin stayed at the window waiting for her. While he waited for her to come, he started to think why she prefered Wally to him, once that they looked almost the same, except for the color of the eyes. His were blue and Walabbe's were dark green. And the face. But except for that, their physique looked almost the same.

But, their moods were really different. Maybe that was the reason that she liked the australian boy more.

Then, Kuki appeared, already dressed properly to walk at the street and said: "Let's go?"

"OK."

So, they went to the closest snack bar to buy something to drink. Albin was giving the best of him to look friendly and happy. Beeing angry at Kuki would only make things worse and it wasn't her fault that she liked Wally. And it wasn't even the australian boy's fault.

At the school where Walabbe was studying, the boy was still there, just walking around the almost empty school, except for some folks that were still there waiting for their parents or were doing their homework at the school. Then, he noticed that something was coming from the music room and went to check it out, once that his father would pass a little bit later to take him home.

When he reached the door that was made half of glass and half of wood, he saw through the glass that someone was inside the room behind all those instruments.

He opened the door softly to don't make any noise and realized that someone was playing bass-guitar there. And, more: the person was playing it very well.

Walking a little bit closer to the sound, always taking care to don't make any noise and don't let the person see him, he hid himself behind a big box and then spied behind it to see who was playing.

Of course, it was his other crush and he hid himseef fast, blushing in an intense red tone. He then started to pay attention on the song coming from the bass.

It looked like a really sad song and the tall boy was really concentrated while playing. He was there because he was trying to forget how horrible the day went and to forget that Wally and Kuki were together now.

When the song finished, he stayed in silence for a long time, almost two minutes, just starring at the window, seeing the trees shake with the wind outside. He sighed and went to put the instrument on its place.

So then Wally realized that the boy was coming into his direction and started to run to go out. And, before Donovan could see who was there, the australian boy was already gone.

At this time, at the DC's mansion, Nadine was leant over her bedroom window, just thinking on what to do when she saw Nigel walking down the street all alone, looking down to the sidewalk and a little bit sad.

She wanted to wave a "hello" to him, but she wasn't in the mood to do this. She just wanted to stay there alone with her sadness. And she also wouldn't stand to look at him knowing that he already had a girlfriend. But, she didn't know that he had just broke up with her the night before and he was just worried because Lizzie really liked him and he didn't know how she was reacting to the revelation that he did to her.

Even with some problems solved and some people trying to forget their broken hearts, things were beeing pretty hard for most of them.

* * *

Notes:

1) Review, please!!

2) Next chapter will come God knows when... Any comment about this eighth chapter??

3) Thankx for reading! It means a lot to me!!

4) Note regarding another fic: Well, it's sad, but it's true: This fanfic is almost in the end. But, I'm already working on the first chapter of my next KND fanfic that's called "Operation: D.R.A.G.O.N.". Please, read my Bio for more details on this fic!

5) Also, keep your eyes open if you like King of Fighters, 'cause soon I'll release my little fic titled "Just a Bad Dream?"!

6) Special notes for special people:

FTiger: Your note is going by e-mail, again!

Flaming Tsunami: Your note is also going by e-mail!


	9. Chapter 9: Next to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon (...). I just own the DCFDTL mother (she will appear in this chapter, and she's going on a trip!) and some other secondary characters. Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File...

Loading………………… Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 9: Next to your Heart

Initianting Transmission……………

* * *

Heart (n.) 1. Center, pulp. 2. Soul. 3. Vitality, courage.

**4. Love, affection. **

"Ah! In three days we are going to have our 18th birthday! Isn't it exciting?" Miette asked, all hyper with a little pile of invitations on the table where she was sat at.

"It's really nice!" Kasen answered, sitting next to her like the others.

The others just nodded in agreement but said nothing. A couple of weeks have passed since the 'accident' at the park and things haven't changed too much, except that now things looked a little bit less tense than before. It was true that Donovan and Walabbe haven't talked to each other since that, and Nadine didn't talk to Nigel too, but things looked a little better.

"OK, we are going to invite two or three close aunts, one close uncle, a couple of cousins..."

"Hold on Miette! Why we need to invite a bunch of relatives that we had never seen in our lives anyway? I think we should invite only our school friends," Kasen said.

"Hmm... yeah, I think you're right. So, who are you going to invite? I'm inviting Hoagie and Samantha."

"Well, I'm invitating Abby and Billy"

"I'll invite Leona and Sally," Albin said, with a serious look on his face.

"Aren't you inviting Kuki?" Miette asked.

"NO."

"OK, you don't need to be rude"

"Well, I'm gonna invite Amanda and Liz," Nadine said.

"Who's Liz?" Kasen asked, pretty curious.

"None of your business."

"And you Donovy? Who are you going to invite?" Miette asked before Kasen could answer something rude to her sister. The tall boy didn't speak a word and Miette felt a little bit displaced by her brother. Then she remembered that he didn't have many friends, except of Wally and she knew the problems that both of them were going trough.

Suddenly, Nadine rose from her chair and said that she was going out. Everybody looked confused as she walked out of the door and then looked back at each other, trying to figure out if someone knew where she was going.

Nadine then started to walk down the street, thinking about a lot of little things. It took some minutes until she reached a nice small house with wooden roof and walls. She walked by the white door and knocked two ot three times. A medium height girl with red hair answered.

"Hi, are you Lizzie?"

"Yes. Do I know you"

"Well, in fact, I think you just saw me walking around the school. My name is Nadine and I'm Nigel's friend."

Lizzie looked down, a little bit sad and said: "What do you want?"

"What's wrong? Why you became sad when I mentioned Nigel's name?"

"It's because... he kicked me. That's it. He doesn't love me and never did."

Nadine felt terribly sad about the girl, but a great happiness grew on her too, because, once that he didn't like her, she had a hope. So she said, trying to comfort Lizzie: "Don't worry Liz. You will find someone that loves you, I'm sure of this."

"Well, if you're saying so. But, why did you come here?"

"It's because I need to tell you two things, the first one is that I'm inviting you to mine and my siblings birthday and if you don't come I'll never forgive you."

"And the other thing?"

"Can I come in? This is a really delicate subject, and I hope you understand."

Lizzie than let the blonde girl come in and closed the door.

Back to the DC mansion...

"I WILL invite Wally, Kuki and Nigel, 'cause, they are my friends in first place, and in second, they used to be your best friends!"

"If you invite Wally, I'm going to be away on the birthday day," Donovan said, angry at his small sister.

"You can do whatever you want! I'm not changing my mind."

"Miette, I can't stand looking at Wally as well, 'cause he's with Kuki and you know that I like her!" Albin said.

"I don't care! If you two want to run away like little children, fine. I think Nadine won't complain like you too."

"I'm going out too. I'm really tired of all this bullshit," Donovan said walking to the door, opening it and then slamming it.

"FINE! If you're going to run away like a little girl, GO!" Miette said angry. Then she faced Albin and asked: "And you? Are you going to run away too"

"N... No," Albin said, a little bit scared.

Donovan started to walk fast down the street with his angry eyes hidden by his bangs. Why Miette needed to invite him afterall?

He didn't notice that he was walking unconsciously to a very known place for him and Wally: a small and peaceful park with many trees and flowers in the center of the town. When he realized that he was there, he started to walk slowly, appreaciating the place. He remembered how they used to go there to make him fight against his fear of flowers and how it worked out very well, once that now he was there all alone and the flowers didn't look as menacing as before. In fact, the manace was only in Donovan's head.

Sitting on a bench, he started to look to the sky and realized that it wasn't the same to go there without the Wally. It looked too quiet and solitary like that, without having someone to talk to. Then, without nothing better to do, he got a cigarette from his back pocket and lightened it up. He had started to smoke for almost two months, but he needed to make it far from his mother, or she would be very angry at him. And Wally also didn't like it.

"Don't you know that you're destroing your lungs?"

The brown haired turned to see who talked to him and saw the blonde boy next to a tree, looking at him with an angry look on his face.

"Like you care about me..."

"Of course I care. Specially now that I'm free."

"You're what?"

"Free. Do I need to spell it for you?"

"No thankx. Your spelling skills are quite poor."

Wally then went to the bench and sat by Donovan's side. When the blonde tried to catch the other boy's hand, Donovan took it out fast and turned his face to the opossite direction. That made Walabbe angry and he said: "You wanna play like this? OK! So we are going to play the couple that want to be together but will not because one of them is acting little a total jerk"

They both stayed in silence for some time and didn't want to face each other. It was like Donovan didn't listen to what Walabbe said about beeing free. But then, Donovan said, without looking to the blonde boy: "What did you mean with 'free'?"

"Kuki sent me this celphone message just some minutes ago. It's all finished between me and her. We are going to be friends, but we aren't dating any-" Wally didn't have opportunity to finish what he was saying because Donovan kissed him. He didn't care if someone was looking at them or not. What Walabbe had just said was the best thing that he heard in months. All that he wanted was to enjoy that moment. If the other people didn't like it, they could turn and go away.

He then broke the kiss and, with his eyes full of tears, he said, looking straight into Wally's eyes: "Why did you do this to me? If you knew how much I missed you these weeks..." He then held Walabbe strongly and continued to cry. The Aussie just wrapped his arms around Donovan and stayed in silence.

At Kuki's house, some minutes before, the japanese girl was facing a really hard problem: who she liked the most, Wally or Albin. Sure she liked the Aussie boy a lot, but the former DC was also a good company and everytime that she went out of ballet class, he was there, to take her home or share a soda with her. He was acting in a more loving way to her than the one she was now calling boyfriend. She then started to look at a picture of Wally and then to a picture of Albin.

"OK. Wally is funny, all active, has really nice green eyes and it's my actual boyfriend. Albin is calm, pacient, very smart and have amazing blue eyes. The only thing that's almost equal in them is the hair and nothing more... What will I do? They are both so lovely to me..." Kuki looked down to her feet and sighed. How to solve something so delicate? Then, she tought about making a very "scientific" way to decide: she picked up two pieces of paper and then wrote down Wally's and Albin's names. She then put both of the papers inside of one of her hats and mixed then.

"OK," she thought with herself taking a deep breath "The name that I get it's going to be the name of my boyfriend," She put her hand inside the hat and picked up a paper. She unfolded it and, after reading it, she smilled. Somehow, she knew that she was taking off a big weight of some people shoulders. So then she grabbed her celphone and sent messages to two people, one to Wally and other to Albin.

At the DC's house, Albin went out of his bedroom singing in joy. When he passed by Kasen, the dark-skinned boy asked, a little bit confused with the scene: "Why are you singing in joy and happiness? Weren't you sorrow-boy with Donovan?"

"You won't believe if I said!"

"What?"

"Kuki isn't Wally's girlfriend anymore and want me to stay with her now!"

"No way!"

"WAY! I'm so exited! I'm going to her house right now to ask her to come to our birthday. I've never been so happy in my whole life!" Albin then walked out of the house and Kasen just stayed there, smilling happy because of his brother. A couple of hours later, Nadine, Albin and Donovan were back from where they have gone, now happier than ever in their whole lives.

The blonde girl had a long conversation with Lizzie and learned more about Nigel. After that, they two become kind of friends and the red-haired said that she was going to Nadine's birthday, just to show Nigel that she wasn't a weak girl and that she was doing great without him.

Albin had gone to Kuki's house and declared his love for her before asking the girl to come to his birthday. But, they didn't kiss or did anything, because Kuki said that was going to be her present to him.

Finally, Donovan had solved his problems with Wally and stayed almost all day long sat on the park bench with him, just chatting or watching the people pass by them.

Things were finally getting back on their tracks. Now, Nigel just needed to know that Nadine liked him a lot and everything would be great. But he was just going to know three days later, at the DC's birthday.

Three days later, the Saturday sun rose bright and all the DC where with their hearts full of happiness. That was going to be their first "normal" birthday after Father's insanity. But, one thing: their mother couldn't stay with them because she needed to solve some things in another state. But, before going, she left some presents to her child.

To Kasen, she bought a beautiful black guitar with amplifiers and everything. To Miette, she left a CD box with all Janis Joplin CDs. To Albin she left the Lord of the Rings trilogy and other Tolkien books (he was fascinated by the movies and wanted to buy the books). To Nadine, she left a beautiful Motorola cell phone that she was planning to buy some months before. And, to Donovan, she bought a beautiful black and shinning motorcycle. The boy had wished for that since he started to see some magazines about the subject.

The five teenagers were happy and couldn't ask for nothing more. They just were wishing for everything to go right at the birthday party.

* * *

Notes:

1) Review, please!  
2) Next chapter will come probably soon... Any comment about this ninth chapter?  
3) Thankx for reading! It means a lot to me!  
4) Oh, the kids grow so fast! Next chapter will be the last one!  
5) Special notes for special people:

FTiger: First of all, thankx for your lovely reviews on my other fics! And, now I'm gonna read YOUR fics and I'm gonna REVIEW them (I've been so mean for not doing it...). Anyway, the story is almost in the end and Operation: D.R.A.G.O.N. is in progress here in my computer! Please, be pacient (I'm kind of lazy, you know...)

Ginny Hates Them: Thankx for the lovely review and I'll try to update the story as soon as possible, 'cause it's almost in the end (but, like always, I'm such a lazy person... Sorry about the late update...)

LASHAY-ISAAC: I also agree that Wally and Kuki are cute together, but, well, I think that Wally and Donovan are better, sorry!


	10. Chapter 10: Door to Your Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon (...). I just own the DCFDTL mother and some other secondary characters. Please, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Opening File

Loading………………… Load Complete

Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E.

**P**roblems  
**I**nvolving  
**C**omplicated  
**T**eenagers  
**U**nable to  
**R**elease  
**E**motions

Writing Operative: Ukiby3000 a.k.a. KibyMoon

Chapter 10: Door to Your Dreams

Initiating Transmission……………

* * *

Dream (n.) 1.Quimera, fancy. 2. Something remarkable for it's beauty and excellency.

**3. Aim, goal.**

The new mansion of the DC was all decorated for that special day: there was a beautiful big table full of many kinds of foods and drinks on the main room of the house, with a big stereo with large speaker-boxes next to it. There were lots of balloons decorating all the other rooms as well.

All of the children were very well dressed for the occasion too. Nadine had put on a very nice red and black dress with shinning black boots. Albin was with a white shirt, dark jeans, black tie and dark brown shoes. Miette was wearing a pink and white Franz Ferdinand t-shirt, a pink skirt and dark-pink sandals. Kasen was with a pretty yellow and blue shirt, a pair of dark-blue pants and black shoes. Donovan was with a pair of dark jeans, a plain white shirt, a black overcoat and a pair of black shoes.

The first one to arrive at the party was Kuki. She was with a white and pink dress and white sandals. Then she said, noticing the clothes of the hosts of the party: "Hehe... Albin and Donovan are dressed almost with the same clothes. It wasn't for the hair and the height, you would look real twin brothers."

Donovan looked at his brother that smiled at him. Deep inside, Donovan didn't like to look like Albin, because his brother was too happy. But, for him, worst than look like Albin, was too look like Kasen, the total happy-go-lucky boy.

Kuki then walked towards Albin and said, handing over a little box to him: "Happy birthday! Hope you like the present."

"If it's from you, I'll like for sure," He said opening the box to find a beautiful yellow and blue t-shirt. Albin smiled at Kuki and said, before kissing the girl's cheek: "I loved it! Thankx!"

With that, Kuki giggled and said to the others: "I'm sorry about not having gifts for all you. First because I didn't have much money, and mainly because I didn't know what you would like."

"No problem," Nadine said with a smile. Then, Kuki went to the living room to chat with Albin.

The next ones to arrive were Abby and Nigel. Abby was with a long black skirt, a red tank top and black boots. Nigel was with a white and black t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers. They greeted all the DC and then Abigail said, handing a little box to each child: "That's just a little treat to all you. It's cheap, but what counts it's the intention!"

They all opened the little boxes and found nice silver-colored bracelets. All them thanked Abby and then it was Nigel turn to give something to then. He looked down, very unpleased with himself and said: "Well, you see… I don't have anything. I almost didn't come here... It was Abby that told to me to come. And I'm all worried about some things…"

"You don't need to worry yourself with nothing!" Nadine said. She knew that he was worried about Lizzie, but she also knew that the girl was now doing great without him.

Nigel looked a little bit puzzled to Nadine and she just smiled again.

After that, some other people came, including Wally and Hoagie that came together. Wally, that only had money enough to buy a present to Donovan, apologized himself while Hoagie gave each of them a little box like Abby's. Donovan's present was a Smiths' CD and himself and the others got little boxes of peppermint candy. They thanked Hoagie and then Miette said to him: "And me? Don't you have a especial gift to me?"

"Hmm, well, you see, I forgot your present!" said Hoagie all embarrassed. "I thought about the candies but didn't remember to buy something especial for you. Sorry…"

Miette giggled and then said: "Don't worry! I'm not going to be angry with you."

Hoagie smiled at Miette and then everybody went to the living room, where most of people were, except for Donovan and Wally, that decided to stay there in the front room, to talk a little far from the noise on the living room.

When everybody was gone, Donovan let himself fall on an armchair that was there and said to Wally: "Thank God that they are gone. Now, it's gonna be less noisy."

"You really don't like to stay with too much people, right?"

"I fell kind of uncomfortable with that. I don't know why, but I'm not a very social person."

"I see. So, did you like the present?"

"Yes. Sorry if I don't show my emotions that much. I still have a lot of Father's education stuck in my mind."

"I know. But don't worry. You'll overcome this," Wally said, smiling at Donovan, trying to incentivate the other boy to do the same.

While that, on the living room, everybody was talking and eating while music was filling the whole room. Miette looked at the whole scene and, when Kasen got closer to her, she said: "I never thought that this would happen. When we were younger, I thought that Father would control our lives forever."

"I used to think that too, but now, when I look at you, at mother and at Abby, I see that everything will be fine from now on."

"Yes, you're right," She said opening a large smile before going to chat with Hoagie.

While that, Nadine took Nigel to the balcony and they were talking about some random subjects, when Nadine asked, in a low and timid tone: "Nigel? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What?"

"You… Do you like someone?"

Nigel gulped and then said, a little bit nervous: "Hmm, yes."

"Really?" Nadine asked, a little bit too loud. Then she said, back to the low tone. "And, can you tell me who is this person that you love so much?"

Nigel took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm. He didn't know why Nadine wanted to know that, but he needed to say that anyway.

Back to the living room, Kuki, Albin and some other people were chatting and then Albin said, hugging Kuki: "This is my pretty and cute girlfriend and nobody will ever take her from me!"

"Ha, ha, ha… Be careful with Wally!"

"We don't need to worry about him again honey."

They both giggled a little and then the conversation continued. When Albin saw Nadine entering on the living room again from the balcony, he shouted at her: "Yo, sista'! How was it?"

Nadine just ignored him and walked away from the room, going straight to her bedroom, what made him and her other siblings a little bit confused. Miette looked at Kasen and he nodded to her in an affirmative way. He knew that she was mentally asking for him to go after her to see what had happened.

When Miette reached her sister's bedroom, she knocked on the door softly and said: "Nadine? What happened?"

For some time, she didn't obtain any response. But, after one or two minutes, Nadine opened the door with her eyes full of tears.

"Oh no. 'That' happened, right?" Miette said, in a low tone of voice.

"Yep. And, that wasn't very nice."

"I know."

"He said that he still likes Abby a lot, even though that she is now with Kasen. But, I'm not angry at Abby at all. It isn't her fault. On the other hand, I'm very angry with Nigel. I never thought that… Well, love sure is funny," Nacine said that trying to put a smile on her lips.

"Well, if you want to stay here, no problem," Miette said, trying to comfort her sister the way she could.

"Thank you Miette. I think that I'm going to stay here a little more, but maybe later I'll be back to the party. I won't let it ruin my birthday," She said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to dry some of her tears.

At this time, on the front room…

"You are doing WHAT?" Wally asked in surprise and anger.

"See, I did a bad thing. I poisoned my father. So, I need to go to the police station and I need to say to them that I did it."

"But, but WHY?"

"I think that if I do it, I'll be doing the right thing."

"No way you're going there! Who knows how many years they are going to put you in jail for it? They aren't going to believe that you did that because your father used to spank you and your siblings even if it's true."

"Really? So all those scars in my body don't mean a thing?"

Wally gulped and looked down, trying to find something clever to say to make Donovan give up from that stupid idea. So he said, low and weak: "Why are doing this? Do you want to stay away from me?"

"Of course not! I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. See, I'm a murderer because I took somebody's life. But, if I go to a trial, they will see that I had lots of motives to do it and they probably won't give me more than 3 years."

"You… You're out of your mind," Wally said walking to the living room, slowly, letting Donovan alone in the room.

Some time later, Donovan stepped inside of the living room and announced his decision for everyone in there. Some got confused and some got surprised, but two people weren't surprised. One was Wally and the other was Miette. He had talked to her before and she had agreed with him, once that she knew that it was impossible to change her brother's mind once that it was made up.

This kind of 'ruined' the party and some people left. But, Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel and Abby stayed there. Everyone was surprised by Wally's departure, but Donovan knew that he was totally against his decision.

A couple of months later, Donovan's trial happened and, with a little help of a lawyer that their mother hired, the boy just took 3 years and a half. So, he was going to get out with 22 years. They decided to give a light punishment for him, once that they proved that Father was kind of tyrannical with him and his siblings and that Donovan had confessed his crime. All the former KND were there to support Donovan, except Wallabe, that was still totally against his decision.

Three year and five months later…

Nadine was working on a big company as a secretary while looking for something related to the university that she was attending at the moment: pharmacy. She went to another room to take some copies and there she saw Nigel. For some big coincidence, they ended up working on the same company, but he was an office boy and she just saw him in very rare occasions.

"Hm, hi," Nigel said, in a timid tone of voice.

"Hi," Nadine answered, never looking at him.

"So, your brother is going out very soon, right?" he said picking up some documents.

"Yes. In two weeks he will be out."

"Nice. So, I'm going, right?"

"Right. Have a nice day."

"Hmm, you too," And said that, he walked away. Since that conversation in the balcony, both of them used to fell very uncomfortable with each other. Nadine knew that, after so many years, Nigel was still in love with Abby. And she thought that it was pathetic even though that she was also in love with someone that would never look at her.

On the other side of the city, Miette and Hoagie were walking down the street, holding hands and talking to each other in a very happy tone.

"So, when you brother goes out, you're going to give him the big news?" Hoagie asked, looking at his right hand where now he had a pretty golden ring.

"Of course! He needs to know that his favorite sister is going to marry with the best person in the whole wide world!"

"So, in two weeks we will be there, outside the jail, waiting for him."

On the suburbs of the city, Kuki was at a house, working as a maid to pay for her art college. While she was cleaning the kitchen, her celphone rang and she answered with a sweet 'hello'. It was Albin that was calling her from his school.

"Yo baby! Just called to see if you were OK."

" I'm just fine! Hey, we are going to have dinner out today, right?" asked Kuki sweeping the floor.

"Of course my flower. I just want to decide where."

"Okie-doki!"

"So, be ready at… Let me see… 9 o'clock is OK with you?"

"Yep! No problem!" she said hopping around the kitchen to take the duster to clean the furniture of the room.

"So, I'm seeing you tonight! Bye love!"

"Bye bye!" she said, before hanging up and finding the duster.

Next to there, on a small tennis court located on the corner of a block…

"You'll never win Kasen!" Abby said running from side to side, hitting the ball with her racket.

"You're so wrong Abby! So wrong!" Kasen said, doing the same.

Both of them had just went out of the college and were now having some fun before going home to study.

"So, your brother is almost out, right?"

"No doubt about it. I'm missing that boy a lot. I wonder how long is his hair now," Kasen said letting the ball escape. "Damn! Abby, why do you always win?"

"Because I'm better!" she said laughing.

Two weeks later, at city's jail, Donovan was ready to go out. For sure those last three years and a half where really sad, but now he was going to be out and he would be able to continue his life. He smiled when he saw the prison guard that was going to open his cell. He rose from where he was and walked out of it. He followed that man and then, after all the documents were signed and all the bureaucratic stuff was over, he was free to go. Before going out, he gave a low sigh, remembering that Wally didn't come to visit him and he knew that Wally wouldn't want to see him again. After that last thought, he walked out of the door and felt for the first time in all that time the sun rays of the morning outside the jail.

And it was very nice.

When he looked to the jail gate, he saw seven people waiting for him. He smiled, knowing who all those people were and walked to them, to finally go out.

The guards opened the gate and all his siblings hugged him very strongly, missing him all that time. Hoagie, Kuki and Abby did the same. Nigel wasn't there because he wasn't going to fell comfortable with Nadine around and Wally wasn't there too. After lots of other hugs from his siblings, Donovan said, with his voice full of hope: "I worried you all, but now I'll never gonna leave your side. Never. Now, let's go home because I want to see my house."

Then they walked away from the prison, hoping that nobody ever needed to stay there again. They called for two cabs and then went to their mansion. When they were reaching the entrance, Donovan saw someone sitting in front of the gate, with the arms crossed above it's knees. The person looked at him and opened a large smile.

It was Wally that was waiting for him there all the time. Donovan smiled too and now knew that Wally didn't hate him at all.

* * *

Notes:

1) Review, please!

2) Any comment about this tenth and last chapter? I hope that the end didn't suck, because, I'm not the best person to give an end to an story (but "Operation: D.R.A.G.O.N." will have a really nice ending!)

3) Thankx for reading! It means a lot to me! Without your support, the story couldn't come to an end!

4) Well, "Operation: D.R.A.G.O.N." it's on it's way! See the "trailer" and wait just some time until it's "premier"!

5) Special notes for special people:

FireHawk038: You really think that they are a good couple? Well, thank you!

FTiger: They went to Japan? How nice! Oh, and I want to thank you a lot, becuase, you were the one that really gave me inspiration to finish this fic! Thankx a lot! LOVE YA!


	11. Trailer of Operation: DRAGON

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and none of the characters of the cartoon. Please, enjoy the trailler!

* * *

**  
Trailer of "OPERATION: D.R.A.G.O.N."**

A truth that never should be revealed;

A dream that shouldn't come true;

A curse that shouldn't have had its seal broken.

**  
From the Author of "Operation: P.I.C.T.U.R.E." **

Miette D. Gregor, a member of the DCFDTL found a ring. But what she didn't know was that this ring beared a terrible curse that would cause harm to many.

Now, she needs to fight against her fears and need to find a way to end with the curse.

Even if that means that she needs to die for it.

**  
OPERATION: D.R.A.G.O.N.  
D**ark** R**ing** A**ppears to **G**uide** O**bsessive** N**umbness

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
